


Standing on the Edge of Great

by Lola_t



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_t/pseuds/Lola_t
Summary: Following their big show at the Orpheum, we pick up where the story left off...
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 182





	1. Tonight’s The Night

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up the spirit of the show, each chapter will have a song that will be performed by the characters. However, as I am not a songwriter, I have chosen obscure Australian songs to represent songs written by the characters. I'll credit each song in the notes at the end of each chapter and a link to where you can listen.
> 
> Link to Spotify playlist of each song featured: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ds6gOnOo2kDj8CNwmCQhb

Early morning sunlight bursts through Julie’s windows, as her eyes flutter open from a deep and restful sleep. Stretching her arms out, memories flood back to her from the night before. Opening for Panic At The Disco, the audience chanting her name, feeling her mother’s presence and above all else; having the guys there. Especially Luke. _Luke._ He struggled to get to her, and as soon as he burst on stage, they’ve never sounded better.

Julie rolls out of bed and gets ready for the day. After having a shower and putting on fresh clothes, she sits down at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror. She starts to run her wide-tooth comb through her thick curls as her mind starts to wonder to Luke. Seeing him, Reggie and Alex lying in pain on the studio floor last night terrified her. She didn’t even want to entertain the idea of not having the guys there. The moment she wrapped her arms around Luke, and his hands slid around her waist, she felt…home. _Get a grip, Julie!_ Serendipitously, the doorbell rings snapping her out of her daydream.

“Carlos! Are you going to get that?” Julie calls down the hall. No answer. “Ugh, fine!” Julie slams her comb on her dresser and heads down the stairs. Opening the door, she is welcomed by Nick, holding the most beautiful pink flowers. “Nick, hi” Smiling, Nick hands her the bouquet. “Thanks!” Julie is overwhelmed. She has had a crush on Nick for so long, and here he is in front of her, but she can’t seem to shake the image of Luke, looking god-like with his golden hue.

“Julie, I came over to request your company on a walk-in Griffith Park” Nick smiles. “If you’re ever so obliged.”

“Wow, that’s so formal of you.” Julie pauses. _Can I reject him again?_ A guilty pang hits her chest as Luke runs through her mind. “Sure, let me put these in water and I’ll be right out.” Immediate regret fills her body. _Do it, Julie. You need to shake Luke. He hasn’t indicated that he has even contemplated…well, you. You got this_.

Julie arranges the flowers in her mother’s glass vase and places it on the table. Turning, she grabs her bag and approaches Nick. “Shall we?” Nick holds out his arm for Julie to take.

“Lead the way.”

********

Julie arrives home after a pleasant day in the park with Nick. Closing the door behind her, Julie walks over to where the flowers are displayed in the middle of the dining room table. Pulling the vase toward her, she breaths in the fresh scent which reminded her of the first day of Spring.

It wasn’t a bad day. Although slightly awkward, especially since Nick was weirdly stiff the whole day, possibly from nerves, Julie had a lot of fun with him. She remembers why she always has had a crush on him. He is so sweet, talented, smart…and real.

“Well, isn’t Nick thoughtful” a smug voice comes from behind her, startling her so much she almost knocks over the vase. Spinning around, Julie sees a grinning Luke who appeared behind her with no warning.

“Ah, Luke! What have I said about poofing in on me unannounced?” Julie exasperates, but unable to hide her smile.

“No, you said to stay out of your room. Unless you have decided to make the dining room your new bedroom…I have not broken any ghost rules. Besides, I wanted to see if you’re ready to get stuck into writing. I really want to work on that track with that killer melody you have started. I’ve got ideas…”

“Yes! I’m so pumped after last night. I’ve never felt more inspired.” Julie exclaims.

“Well, if you’re not needing a nap after your hot date…”

“It wasn’t a date…” Julie snaps. _Well, at least I don’t think it was._

“Well, maybe you needed to tell Nick that. He looked positively smitten” Luke laughed, hiding his jealousy which seemed to creep up on him out of nowhere.

“Let’s go, Luke” Julie starts to walk toward the backyard to get to their studio. “Reggie and Alex are probably wondering where we are.”

“Oh, it’s just you and me at the moment. Alex and Reggie are with Willie, they’re trying to figure out what happened to us last night.”

“Okay, but why are you not with them? Are you not curious? Like, what does it mean? Are you stronger than Caleb? Can other people see you when you want them to see you? If I reach out, can I touch you?” Julie slowly moves her hand toward Luke who hold out his hand in response. Their hands inch closer together until they connect. Julie takes in a sharp breath as she feels Luke’s slightly cool touch on her skin. Almost in shock, Julie studies Luke’s hand with her own, feeling the softness of his palm and the rough calluses on his fingertips from playing the guitar. “Wow. This is too crazy.” She laments, holding his hand.

“Yeah, it’s crazy. But right now, I don’t care what this means. I just want to play music…with you.” Luke holds Julie’s gaze for a second too long, realising the energy shift between them, he quickly clears his throat and steps back, as her hand falls through his as he becomes ghostlike once more. “Uhhh, studio?”

“Yeah” Julie breathed. “Studio.”

********

“So, let’s scrap the fourth chorus and end on the ‘hold me tight’ bridge,” Luke says as he scribbles out in his lyric book. Julie is replaying the melody progression on the piano as he scratches out the chorus.

“Yeah, that will sound great,” Julie says in a daze. She is really vibing with the new song Luke and she has written. She continues playing the melody then instinctively, she changes to the minor key.

“Whoa, play that again.” Luke sits down next to her as she goes through the melody one more time, letting the music flow through her, with hair falling over her face as she plays. “That just took the track to the next level!” Luke exclaims as she finishes the run.

“You think so? I love the minor key…it’s just so…”

“Melancholic,” Luke says, completing her train of thought.

“Yeah,” Julie says, becoming very aware of how close they are to each other. Luke reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear, instinctively.

“Sorry,” Luke mumbles to himself as he awkwardly stands up and walks over toward the couch. _Why the heck did I do that?_ _You idiot_.

Before things could get any more uncomfortable, Reggie, Alex, and Willie appear and land in the studio. “How’s it going, guys?” Reggie asks, in the most optimistic and ‘Reggie like’ way.

“Really good!” Luke replies a little too enthusiastic, but grateful for the interruption. “We have finished Tonight’s The Night. Here, take a look.” Luke hands out the sheet music to Reggie and Alex, who is unashamedly sitting extremely close to Willie. “How’s it going, Willie? Keeping out of trouble I hope?” Luke jests.

“You know me” Willie smiles.

“Wait, Willie is here?!” Julie asks, baffled.

“Do you mean, you can’t see him?” Alex asks, confused.

“No, I can’t see him at all. Well, I guess that answers that question. The only ghosts I can see are you guys. Lucky me.” Julie says, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, I may be dead but I still have feelings!” Reggie frowns.

Willie laughs and turns to Alex and asks “Tell her that I say it’s nice to meet her.” 

“Willie says it’s nice to meet you, and you’re only half as annoying as what he pictured you to be.” Julie frowns but watches Alex react as if he got hit across the back of the head. “Fine. He didn’t say that.” He laughs.

Julie sighs, but what was she to expect from someone who has quickly become like a big brother to her. “What did you guys find out on your recon mission?”

“Well, we learned that Caleb hasn’t been seen since last night which is apparently unusual for him” Alex explains.

“Yeah, well, he did just lose the best band unliving band on the West Coast!” Luke laughs.

“Very true.” Reggie agrees. “Beyond that, our glows are gone but I feel stronger than ever. Oh, and check this out.” Reggie jumps in front of Julie and shows her his hand. Julie stares at his hand and shrugs. “Oh, I’m able to corporealize my hand to lifers. I guess I can’t show you that…you know, since you can already see me. But let me tell you, I confused the heck out of an old man on the pier today. I can only do it for a few seconds…but it is a glorious few seconds.”

“Enough of the mucking around, let’s play the song.” Luke passionately demands. “We have an audience here for feedback” indicating to Willie.

“I’d love to hear you play,” Willie says turning to Alex, I am yet to see you shred the drums. Alex laughs and heads toward his kit. The band has instruments in hand, and they start to play their newest track.

Luke starts riffing a medium tempo riff on his guitar whilst the others start to join in. Julie begins to sing…

**Julie  
** _But you know it's true I've given up on you  
Take your time, hold onto all you have  
'cause I am holding your hand so tight tonight_

 **Luke  
** _But I try so hard to make it up to you  
I can't wait I can't help myself  
'cause I am holding your hand so tight tonight_

 **Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie in harmony  
** _So that I can hold you  
Ohh anymore  
So that I can feel you  
Oohh anymore  
_ _Ooh Ooh Ohh La La La La Lah_

 **Julie  
** _But if you want to travel the seas alone  
I won’t wait I can’t help myself  
‘cause I am holding your hand so tight tonight_

 **Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie in harmony  
** _So that I can hold you  
Oohh anymore  
So that I can feel you  
Oohh anymore   
_ _Ooh Ooh Ohh La La La La Lah  
_ _Ooh Ooh Ohh La La La La Lah_

 **Luke  
** _But you know it's true  
Baby, you make me blue  
I am lonely for tonight   
_ _Baby come on ...come on_

**Julie**  
_And hold me tight_

**Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie in harmony  
** _So that I can hold you  
Oohh anymore  
So that I can feel you  
Oohh anymore   
_ _Ooh Ooh Ohh La La Laa La Lahh  
_ _Ooh Ooh Ohh La La Laa La Lahh_

 **Julie  
** _Tonight oh oh_

 **Luke  
** _Tonight oh oh_

 **Julie  
** _Tonight…_

Luke walks over to Julie’s microphone and shares with her to harmonize on the last lines 

**Julie and Luke  
** _oh oh_

Willie jumps up from the couch and cheers, beaming at Alex. “Wow, guys! You are all so amazing! Alex, the way you play is so…”

“Drool-worthy” Reggie interrupts, hyping his boy up, but instead receiving a drumstick thrown at its head by Alex. “Hey! Dude, I concur that you’re fire. So sue me.” Willie laughs at Reggie while walking towards Alex.

“He’s right” Willie shy responds as he runs his finger over the brass cymbal. “That song is a bop, by the way.”

“You think?” Luke jumps up, toward Willie.

“Guys, what are you talking about.” Julie exasperates since the boys forgot that she can’t see Willie.

“Oh, Willie has just been saying how much he loves your new track,” Alex repeats, cluing Julie in.

“Well, it was mostly Luke who wrote it.”

“Oh really?!” Reggie pointedly says toward Luke. Reggie has always suspected that Luke feels more for Julie than he cares to admit, but he leaves it alone…for now. Clocking Reggie’s smugness, Luke moves on quickly before Julie can react, even though he can't help but think how much the new track mirrors what just happened earlier that day in Julie's house.

“Guys, I think we should record. We have enough tracks for an LP, and more people will get to hear our music.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Julie waves her hands in a bid to stop Luke from being overzealous. “How do we record? It’s not like we can go to a studio and play the ‘hologram’ card to the producers and engineers.” She turns to Luke, folding her arms.

Stepping up to Julie, Luke confidently states “Well, I guess we just need to learn how to corpo..corpore…” Luke falters and turns to Reggie, whispering “What was that word you said?”

“Corporealize?”

Turning back to Julie “Well I guess we need to learn how to corporealize.” Luke says, definitively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Tonight's The Night by Little Birdy (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgxEIMnnEbc)


	2. Prisoner of Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie is struggling with her feelings for Luke, but starts to see Nick in a new light.

Luke, Alex, and Reggie walk down Hollywood Boulevard looking at each pedestrian, seeing if they can get a reaction from them, and failing with each person who walks past.

“Okay, we’ve been at this for two hours. Nothing is working, and that guy with the gnarly smell who walked through me has left a lingering funk and I can’t shake it.” Alex complains. “Here, smell me.” He says, turning to Reggie who immediately pushes him away.

“But there’s got to be a way to do this!” Luke sighs as he spots a middle-aged woman wearing a flowy dress and with her hair wild and free. “Oh, here is a target. If anyone is going to see ghosts, it’s a hippie.” Luke jumps in front of her smiling, arms wide open. Unphased, the woman keeps walking through Luke. “Man, if anyone was to see me, I really thought it would be someone who dressed like Phoebe from Friends.” 

“You need to get more updated references, no one will know who you’re talking about,” Reggie said as a matter of fact. 

“Julie’s right you know. How are we going to record our album if no one can see us until we play with her? I don’t think the world is actually ready for a ghost band.” Alex sits on a nearby bench, head in his hands. 

“Alex, don’t worry man. We got this.” Reggie encourages, taking a seat by his side. “I mean, we managed to break whatever hold Caleb had over us. That has to mean something.” 

“Reggie’s right, Al. Someone or something out there wants us to play. That’s why we are here, that’s why we were sent to Julie. This is our calling…from beyond the grave.” Luke smirks, putting a reassuring hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Do you think that’s it, Luke? That’s all we are here for? Play music and nothing else?” Alex moans which takes Luke back. “I mean, when we were alive, we had more than music to live for. We had a future. School. College. Concerts. Love! Now, we are stuck in limbo with only us.” 

“Hey, we also have Julie,” Luke said, softly. 

“Julie!” Alex goes to continue in his depressing rant but catches Luke’s eye which is starting to well up, so he stops himself from saying anything further. Although he is upset, he couldn’t bear to bring Luke down to his level by bringing up Julie. 

Luke shakes it off and continues to try to make Alex feel better. “Willie must know someone who can help us, can’t you press him about all that he knows? I mean, he has been at this whole ghost thing since…since…I actually don’t know how long he has been ghosting.” 

Alex looks up and smirks at Luke. “Actually, me either. I could, you know, check up with Willie and you know…ask him stuff…find out more about him…I mean in a ghost sense.” 

“He’s a great guy Al, see if you can find him. Just make sure we don’t need to sell our souls again.” Luke laughs. Alex forces a fake laugh as is about to flip off Luke, but he disappears before he can. 

Luke turns to Reggie who managed to corporealize his hand once more. “I did it, I did it!” Reggie exclaims just as a nearby child screams at the sight. 

“Mommy! There’s a floating hand trying to kidnap me!” He cries into the leg of his mother. 

“Nice going, Reggie. First old people, now kids. Maybe we can find you a pregnant woman and make it a trifecta.” 

“Well, I can’t help it! I don’t know how I’m doing it but it’s a start dude.” 

Luke sighs. “I feel like we are back to square one. UGH! Well, I’m going to use this time more productively than this. I’m going back to the studio to catch up on 25 years of music, pick up my references game you think I’m lacking. I want to see what came next for Green Day, Oasis…oh Jeff Buckley! You coming?” 

Something catches Reggie’s eye behind Luke, distracting him. “Nah, you go ahead. I’ve got something to do.” He stutters. 

“Suit yourself. I can only imagine what came after Grace, that album was rad.” Luke disappears, leaving Reggie behind. 

Now with Luke gone, he can now fully focus on what has caught his eye. He walks toward a nearby store window, filled with memorabilia. Dead center of the window sits a signed Gold Album of Trevor Wilson, giving Reggie an idea. 

  
*****

  
Julie heads to the kitchen after a long afternoon of studying. With the guys out for the day, Julie decided to take advantage of the quiet and dig into her school work. She loves music, she loves being with the guys but she really has let her school slide since they came into her life. 

Diving into the fridge, she looking to feed her appetite created by the works of Shakespeare, specifically Romeo and Juliet, which is messing with her mind. The story of star-crossed lovers with a tragic end is giving her anxiety so she needed to walk away from her textbook and drown her sorrows in peanut butter and raspberry soda. _If only Juliet felt for Count Paris the way she felt about Romeo, she wouldn’t have had a sad demise...but…Romeo was just so cute, funny, the way he looked at her, playing riffs on his guitar...oh god_. Julie mentally curses herself for letting her mind go there AGAIN. She knows full well that she is not thinking about Romeo. Julie stuffs her face with her sandwich to push these dangerous thoughts of Luke out of her head. 

“Hey, cupcake.” Ray bursts into the kitchen, breaking her thought. “How’s the studying going?” 

“Honestly, it’s a lot. I’m reading about how two teenagers choose death over breaking up.”

“Ahhh.” Ray sighs with familiarity. “I fear too early, for my mind misgives; some consequence, yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin.” 

“Wow, dad! Look at you dropping those bars!” Julie laughs.

“Yeah, although you got all your talent from your mom, I’d like to think that you got a tiny bit from me.” Ray smiles. “So, besides the ending, what is it about Romeo and Juliet that you don’t like?” 

“It’s just that they both…kinda suck. They are both impulsive in their decisions, never take advice from family or friends…it’s like their love for each other wasn’t real – they just wanted out of the situation the both were in.” 

“So, you’re saying they were both blinded by the yearning of escape that they mistook it for love.” Ray contemplates her words. 

“I dunno. Maybe? I just don’t get how people find this romantic when all they did was meet and two seconds later, they were in love. There needs to be more than that. Common interests. Making each other laugh. Have a conversation!” Julie becoming very aware of her combativeness at the idea of love. Why am I being so intense about this? 

“Well, mija, as your dad I have to say that this is all very promising that you are saying things like this. But as someone who had the honor of being married to your mother, I can tell you, sometimes all you need is a look to know.” Ray kisses the top of Julie’s head and walks out of the room, leaving Julie staring into her soda. Shortly, her phone lights up with a message from Nick. _Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, I have a surprise for you for music class_. Julie smiles and replies. _Can’t wait :)._

*****

  
Monday rolls around, which has quickly become one of her favorite days as it is presentation day in music class where students play what they have been developing in front of the class. Yes, it opens the conversation up for criticism but the class seems to vibe with what Julie has been playing of late.

Today, however, she has a day off from presenting and is looking forward to seeing what Flynn has been working on, with Nick also presenting. The surprise must be a new song he is working on. _Will it be a love song?_ Julie walks into the classroom, greeted by other students who never used to give her the time of day. _TBH, I could get used to this_. Julie smiles to herself. 

“Hey girl!” Flynn exclaims as she walks into the class. They embrace and take their seats next to each other. “I’m still flying high from Friday night. I can’t believe we got to hang out with Brendan Urie!! Oh, and you sounded pretty great too.” She giggles. 

“Ha, thanks! I’m still flying too. But…” Julie leans in and brings her voice down to a whisper. “The guys are still here; they didn’t cross over!” 

“What do you mean? They didn’t cross over? What does that even mean!” Flynn asks. “But at least we get more music from you guys. I’ve come to appreciate the cute ghosts.” 

“Selfishly, I’m glad they are here. But it’s even more confusing. I can touch them. I can touch Luke.” She admits, to the shock of Flynn. Nick enters the room, looking dapper yet edgy dressed in a fitted shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and black trousers, and smiles at Julie. “And even more confusing, I think I went on a date with Nick on weekend.” 

“WHAT!” Flynn exclaims, a little too loudly. “How did you manage to have a wild weekend while I spent the rest of mine playing Among Us? I need to get my life sorted.” 

“Trust me, this is not fun. I…” Julie is interrupted by Mrs. Harrison walking in and greeting the class.

“Good morning students, welcome to another Presentation Day!” she bellows, excitedly. “Let’s get stuck into it…how about…” Before she can answer, Nick stands up confidently.

“Ma’am, I’d love to be the first to perform, that is if you would be ever so kind to agree,” Nick says, smiling with all his charm. 

“The floor is yours, Nick. I look forward to seeing what you’ve got.” Mrs. Harrison sits down and patiently waits. Nick clicks his fingers, and three of his friends stand up in unison to join with their instruments in tow, Julie notices the kid with the double bass joining. Finally, I get to hear this kid who took my place! 

“This song is about cutting ties with those that bind us, keeping us in creative chains. It’s about independence and doing what’s best for you and you alone.” Nick announces, looking directly at Julie. “Here we go.” Nick counts in and a heavy rock tune starts to play. Well, I guess it’s not a love song… Julie thinks to herself, with a hint of dismay. Nick steps up to the microphone and starts to belt out. 

**Nick**  
(one, two) (one, two)  
Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes, we're on our own  
And there’s nothing you can do  
So, we don't need no one like you

 **Band**  
To tell us what to do!

 **Nick**  
We don't refer to the past  
When showing what we've done  
Our generation gap  
Means the war is never won  
The past is in your head

 **Band**  
THE FUTURE'S IN OUR HANDS!

 **Nick**  
Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say

And if you count to three

 **Band**  
(one, two, three)

 **Nick**  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society

 **Nick**  
Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes, we're on our own  
And there’s nothing you can do  
So, we don't need no one like you

 **Band**  
To tell us what to do

 **Nick**  
Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say  
And if you count to three

 **Band**  
(one, two, three)  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society

 **Band**  
GO!

Nick thrashes his electric guitar, impressing Julie. She has never seen Nick this free while playing before. It’s almost as though he is a seasoned performer. 

**Nick**  
Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes, we're on our own  
And there’s nothing you can do  
So, we don't need no one like you

 **Band**  
To tell us what to do

 **Nick**  
We don't refer to the past  
When showing what we've done  
Our generation gap  
Means the war is never won  
So, we don't need no one like you

 **Band**  
To tell us what to do

 **Nick**  
Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say

And if you count to three  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society

 **Band**  
Society, Society  
Society, Society  
Society, Society  
Society!

The classroom erupts in enthusiasm for Nick’s latest track, including Julie and Flynn. Julie can’t help but beam at Nick, he’s track was so lively, fun, and defiant. _Wow, I have never seen Nick perform that way before. It was kind of hot!_ Mrs Harrison stands up and claps. “Great job, Nick! Not sure about the rebellious nature but it’s a musical journey you’re on and I’m interested to see where it goes. Flynn, you’re up next.” Flynn jumps up and heads toward her waiting saxophone, inspecting it. 

“Oh man, Mrs. Harrison. I left my reed in my locker; I’ll be right back. Talk amongst yourselves!” Flynn announces to the class as she runs out. 

Nick removes his guitar and slicks his hair back with his hand, walking to Julie. “What did you think.” He smiles, taking the vacant seat next to her. 

“It was really great, Nick. It’s an interesting new direction for you. Nice and punk.” Julie tucks her hair behind her ear, slightly turning red under Nick’s intense gaze. 

“Yeah, I wanted to try something different…for you.” 

“And what you said about how it’s about independence, and cutting ties…and” Julie enquires, trying to get to the root of what Nick meant by that. 

“Taking what’s rightfully yours. Julie, I see how talented you are and nothing should take that away from you. Not me, not Mrs. Harrison or anyone in this class. Not even holograms.” Julie takes in what Nick is telling her. 

Julie can’t help but smile at Nick’s touch. “Look Nick, I’m flattered by all your very kind words, but the guys and I are a team.”

“Okay, you don’t need to tell me twice.” Nick laughs. “Call me selfish, I just want more of you on stage…which is an absolute compliment. Do me a favor, just take note of who gets to call the shots of what happens with your band. You or them.” Julie exhales. “Hey, what are you doing after school? Perhaps we can hang out and…talk.” Nick smiles, and Julie nods with enthusiasm. “Great…I’ll meet you at yours at 4 pm.” 

Flynn bursts back into the classroom, out of breath. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Harrison. My spare reed is damaged. Shame on me for storing my juice box on top of my instruments in my locker.” 

“That’s alright Flynn, but no excuses for next Monday. Carrie, let’s hear it.” She says, turning to where Carrie was sitting in the back and keeping to herself, which is outside her usual behavior. Carrie stands up and walks over to Mrs. Harrison holding a note, which she hands to her. She turns on her heel and stalks back to her seat. “Alright, so Carrie is currently on vocal rest at the request of her doctor. So, next!”

Julie turns to look over at Carrie, who has her head down and sunglasses on. _What is wrong with her? Should I even care?_ Julie can’t help but feel a little sorry for her, it is obvious that something is wrong but right now she has bigger things to worry about. Was Nick right about the guys? Is she losing her identity and who she for the band? Julie bites her lower lip, with a million thoughts racing through her mind. Unbeknownst to her, Nick sees her inner turmoil and smiles to himself at the confusion he has caused, as a glint of unworldly purple flickers through his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Prisoner of Society by The Living End (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVtD4qMy5Hc)


	3. Even When I'm Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter...
> 
> Luke spends all day listening to music and makes a decision about his feelings.

  
Luke is hunched over Julie’s laptop, AirPods on with his back facing the entryway. Running his hand through his hair, he cannot believe how much music has changed in twenty-five years. Sunset Curve was heavily influenced by bands like Nirvana, Primal Scream, Nine Inch Nails, The Lemonheads, and Red Hot Chili Peppers. After he died, there was an influx of pop artists like Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, 911, and 98 Degrees…a phase he did not like. Today, the influence of hip-hop and rnb has intrigued him, especially the likes of Eminem, Childish Gambino, and Beyonce. Luke’s head starts to spin with all the possibilities of directions the band can go down. Suddenly, Luke feels a light tap on his shoulder causing him to jump up in shock, ripping out his headphones.

“Sorry, I was trying to get your attention but you obviously couldn’t hear me.” Julie laughs, pointing to his AirPods.

“Whoa, I’m still not used to the idea of you being able to touch me,” Luke smirks, slightly blushing. “I’ve been neck-deep in music all afternoon,” Luke said, excitedly. “After taking a moment to grieve Jeff Buckley, who died even more tragically than me by the way, I powered through the 90s to 00s to now. Did you know Dave Grohl from Nirvana fronts Foo Fighters, and they absolutely rock! Oh, and...and The Breeders have continued touring! I saw them at The Forum in ’93 and they changed my life. Also, I really dislike those reality shows that create false dreams…and I really, really don’t get Bieber Fever.” 

Julie can’t help but smile at how much Luke has covered in one afternoon. “Okay, I understood maybe half of what you’re saying. What are you listening to now?” 

“A guy named Ed Sheeran. He is understated and lyrical. Writes from the heart and his experiences, I dig it. Do you know him?”

Julie laughs to herself “Yeah, I think I have heard of him” She smirks. “So, quite the productive day then.”

“Yeah, you can say inspiring.” 

“That’s great, Luke.” Julie goes to put her hand on his shoulder, but her hand falls through him as he is ghostlike once more. “I’m sorry you haven’t been able to figure this out yet.” Julie gestures toward him.

“I know…me too. But! I think we should keep doing what we are doing, keep up the momentum! Play more shows, record an album and we can be the band we are destined to be!” he says, enthusiastically. 

Julie, however, remains unconvinced. Pondering his words, Julie can’t help but think what kind of future they have as a band if they have to continually lie to everyone about how the guys are ‘holograms.’ And a lot of that lying falls on Julie. “Luke, I get that you want to keep riding this wave but shouldn’t we really figure out how to control whatever power you got from the powers that be?” 

Luke scrunches up his face. “Why would we stop, Julie? That would be the worse thing we can do right now. We don’t want to be forgotten.”

“We won’t be forgotten. We need...” Julie is cut off. 

“Yes, we will, Julie! Sunset Curve stopped and looked at what happened to our legacy. It was forgotten, I’m not going to let that happen again.” He said, defiantly. Julie sighs, annoyed that Luke is so blinded by fear that he does not see the bigger picture, and most importantly, he is not listening to her. Her mind wanders back to her conversation with Nick earlier that day. _Was Nick, right?_

Pushing that thought out of her head, Julie reaches past Luke to get to her computer. “I came down here to grab this if you don’t mind. A friend is coming over, and we are going to hang out and…study.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Why don’t you bring Flynn in here and we can play her some of our acoustic tracks?” He suggests.

“It’s not Flynn.” Julie says, clearing her throat just as a not so distant ‘hello’ comes from outside the studio. Turning to the entryway, Nick pokes his head in and greets Julie.

“There you are!” He exclaimed.

“Nick!” Julie nervously blushes.

“Nick…” Luke mumbles out, with a jealous pang hitting his gut.

“Nick, I was just coming out to meet you. Come on, let’s go up to my room. All my school stuff is there.” Julie says, quickly grabbing his hand to pull him away.

“You don’t want to hang out here? I thought that we could jam a little.” He said, referring to the guy's instruments laying around.

“This guy doesn’t get to touch my six-string,” Luke said, with a flash of anger across his face.

“Here? Ahh, we can’t…because…I just set off a bug bomb…we gotta get outta here, it’s about to go off!” Julie lies, but she can’t stomach the idea of Luke hanging around whilst she spends time with Nick. Both Julie and Nick quickly exit the studio, as Luke watches on like a wounded puppy. Julie turns and catches Luke’s eye, as guilt washes over her. 

Luke is frozen for what feels like an eternity before he collapses down on his couch. _I know I was joking about Nick before, but they’re now hanging out? Like a date?_ Luke leans back, looking up at the roof, trying to comprehend what just happened along with why he is feeling the way he is. Lying next to him is his song journal, which he grabs and flicks open to a new song he has been working on in his downtime, away from the guys and Julie. Picking up his pen, he scribbles across the page, using his heightened emotion. Words flood out of him and onto the page, as he grapples with his feelings for the girl who he just saw walk away from him with another guy. 

He looks down at his notes and picks up his acoustic guitar. Taking a deep breath, Luke starts to strum a melancholic melody, which feels sad but strangely hopeful. 

**Luke**  
Don't be confused by my apparent lack of ceremony, my mind is clear  
I may be low or miles high off in the distance, I want you near. 

I see you, even when I'm sleeping  
When I close my eyes, you're everywhere.

And if they take me flying on the magic carpet, see me wave  
If our communication fails, I'll reconnect it, I want to rave

I see you, even when I'm sleeping  
When I close my eyes, you're everywhere

No matter where the road is leading us remember, don't be afraid  
We have a continent that sometimes comes between us, that's ok

I see you, even when I'm sleeping  
When I close my eyes, you're everywhere  
When I close my eyes, you're everywhere.

Ohhhh, don’t be afraid.   
Don’t be afraid  
Ohhhh, don’t be afraid.   
Don’t be afraid.  
Ohhh ohhh don’t be afraid  
Don’t be afraid.  
Ohhh ohhh oooooooo ohhhhhhh. 

  
Luke holds the note a little longer and strums the last chord. With a heavy heart, Luke rests his head on his guitar, now fully understanding that his feelings for Julie have gone too far. _Put it to rest, Luke. No more_. Looking at his journal, Luke rips out his new song and rips it up, and out of existence. 

Unknown to Luke, just outside the studio was Reggie and Alex, watching their friend play the most beautiful song whilst his heart was breaking.

“I knew it. Chemistry.” Reggie sadly whispered.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered, agreeing. They look at each other and take a deep breath as they enter the studio. "Hey man!" Alex declares, awkwardly. Luke jumps up, wiping his face in case any runaway tears got away from him. 

"Oh hey, guys!" Luke stutters out. "How long have you been there?" Trying to act natural, but secretly hoping they didn't just witness his outburst.

"Just now," Reggie says, quickly. "Thought we could rehearse or something." Hoping that playing will pick up Luke's spirits. 

"Nah, let's go out. Let's see some music!" Luke says, wanting to forget Julie for just one night, with the hope to let his feelings go once and for all. "Come on." Luke says as he disappears. Reggie and Alex look at each other, shrug, and they follow in suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Even When I'm Sleeping by Leonardo's Bride (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvXnzuwJiuk)  
> *NOTE: I slightly changed the lyrics (just one word!) to suit the narrative of the story I am telling.


	4. When It All Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn finds a middle ground with Carrie, much to her own surprise. Nick (Caleb) continues to come in between Julie and her band.

It’s late afternoon, and the halls at school are close to empty apart from a few students who stay back for special interest clubs. Flynn waves bye to her fellow Spanish Club classmates as she heads down the hall with her belongings toward the music room to collect her saxophone, which she left with Mrs. Harrison for safekeeping. Pushing through the doors, she is startled by a lone figure sitting at the piano. “Carrie, what are you doing here?” Flynn asks, somewhat shocked. She has never seen Carrie at school past school hours.

“Oh, it’s you,” Carrie says quietly.

Flynn rolls her eyes at Carrie’s unsurprising rudeness. “I thought you were to be on vocal rest, so shouldn’t you keep your mouth shut?” Flynn says, deadpan.

“Yeah, well. Rules are made to be broken.” There is a certain sadness to Carrie, that Flynn can’t help but feel sorry for.

“Look, Carrie, whilst I am digging this whole new Billie Eilish type vibe…something is obviously wrong.” She said, walking up to the piano. “Has this got to do with Nick?” Flynn said, very aware he is currently hanging with Julie, which makes Flynn happy because that means that Julie is not spending any more time with her dead singing partner.

“No. It’s…me,” Carrie admits, surprised at her moment of honesty with someone she never thought in a million years, she would be having a deep conversation with. “It’s just that…I’m starting to not know who I am anymore.”

“Oh,” Flynn says quietly, pulling up a chair to listen.

“I grew up knowing who I am. Carrie Wilson. Daughter of Trevor Wilson, Grammy award-winning rockstar millionaire with multiple gold records…”

Flynn cuts her off, not needing a list of why Carrie thinks she is better than her. “Yeah, Carrie…we all know.”

“Sorry. But I recently came into possession of…ummm…have you ever heard of Sunset Curve?” Carrie says, looking at Flynn.  
  
Flynn’s eyes bulge at the name. “Ahhh…no? What is that, a new Hollywood fad diet?” she quickly says, trying to hide from her that she knows who exactly she is talking about.

“I’m going to tell you something, and you better not tell a soul.” A flash of the old Carrie, so familiar to Flynn, flashes across her face. “I swear to God…”

“My lips are sealed, Carrie,” Flynn says, whilst raising her hands in defense of her integrity.

“I found this in my locker, along with this note.” Carrie produces a cassette tape titled ‘Sunset Curve April 1995’ with a post-it note on it which reads ‘Take a listen, Trevor isn’t who he says he is – G.R.’

“Have you listened to it?”

“Yeah, after digging through my basement for a tape recorder. It’s a rehearsal session of a band called Sunset Curve, playing all of my dad’s songs. The recording is quite distorted since it is from the 90s…but there’s no doubt – it’s his songs. Well, so I thought...” Carrie looks down, ashamed.

Flynn is at a loss for words. At no point during these last few months knowing the guys has, she thought of how Carrie would feel about the truth. Of course, she will be upset, her entire life was built on a lie. “Who is G.R?” she asked.

“No idea. Someone who wants to take me down. Probably that lead singer of Harajuku – you know that band from Malibu? Georgina Ryusaki. Now she’s got the ammunition.” She exclaims, putting her had in her hands.

“Have you spoken with your Dad? Perhaps he can explain this.” Flynn knows that Trevor (aka Bobby) stole Luke’s music without providing credit but it will be good for Carrie to hear it from her father so that maybe, he could start the process of admitting his fault and doing what is right.

“No, I don’t even want to see him. I’m so mad! All my talent came from access to his wealth. What he stole. I wouldn’t have been afforded as much opportunity as I have if it wasn’t for my Dad’s success. I wouldn’t have got my vocal or dance lessons…or any of the Dirty Candy costumes. Who am I?” She cried in frustration.

This is a side of Carrie that Flynn is definitely not used to, but she likes it. “Okay, I’m going to say something but to tell you something, and you better not tell a soul…” Flynn smiles, using Carrie's language on her. “You are one of the most talented people in this whole music program. Yes, you had lessons…but you need the talent to begin with to get to be as good as you.”

Carrie wipes a tear from her eye as she lets Flynn’s kind words sink in. “Wow, Flynn. That is so nice of you.”

“Well, I am pretty good at giving pep talks to confused talented young women. It’s a gift.” Flynn remarks, tossing her braids behind her shoulders. “Now, I fully support a change of direction for you musically if that’s what you want to do…so you can find your true self, away from all this drama.” Flynn reaches into her backpack and pulls out her laptop with sheet music. “This is what I’ve been working on, that I thought would be good with a sax solo…which I didn’t get to play today. Why don’t you and I have a play around?”

Carrie accepts the sheet music off Flynn and reads through. “Wow, this is great Flynn. And you’re wrong…the sax solo would have been a VERY bad idea.”

“Your honestly is always appreciated…!” Flynn said, sarcastically but she couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve recorded a backing track and it’s here on my computer. Do you want to duet?” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Flynn realized she has put herself too out there and was fully expecting Carrie to reject her.

“Why not.” Carrie shrugs, standing up.

“Great!” Flynn pressed play on her laptop.

**Flynn  
**I'm having a day from hell  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space  
With a kiss on the side my face

 **Carrie  
**(not again)

 **Flynn**  
And not to mention

 **Carrie  
**(the tears, I shed)

 **Flynn**  
But I should have kicked your

 **Carrie  
**(ass instead )

 **Flynn**  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

 **Flynn and Carrie harmonize  
**'Cause Baby  
Everything is 'f'ed' up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

 **Carrie  
**Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are

 **Flynn  
**(anymore)

 **Carrie  
**I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do

 **Flynn  
**(when it rains it pours)

 **Carrie**  
And not to mention

 **Flynn  
**(I had too much)  
  


**Carrie  
**I'm feeling all over

 **Flynn  
**(and out of touch)

 **Carrie**  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

 **Flynn and Carrie harmonize  
**Baby  
Everything is 'f'ed' up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

 **Carrie**  
Can it be easier?

 **Carrie and Flynn  
**Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad every time  
Will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again

 **Carrie  
**Everything is 'f'ed' up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

 **Carrie and Flynn harmonize**  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Everything is 'f'ed' up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart

 **Flynn  
**Fall apart

 **Carrie  
**Got to pick myself up

Carrie hangs her head as the song finishes, in exhaustion from all the drama but starts to laugh. “That was great, Flynn. Thank you.”

Flynn walks over to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. “You’re very welcome. And Carrie, I think this is the start of a beautiful direction for the new you.”

****

Julie nervously chews her nails as she looks over Nick’s shoulder as he is at her laptop. After about an hour of studying, their attention turned to music and now he is watching the raw footage filmed by Flynn from the Eats & Beats Music Night two months ago. Finally Free blasts out of her laptop speakers, which Nick is nodding his head too. He seems to be enjoying it, personally, she would have preferred to play him a proper recording but that can’t happen until the guys figure out how to stay corporeal. The song fades out as the audience cheers.

“That was amazing, Julie! I can’t believe I missed that gig.” Nick smiles.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Julie giggles. “I’m glad you like it! We are thinking of that for our opening track on our album.”  
  
“You’re making an album? That’s so great! So are the guys are coming to LA to record?” he enquires. 

“We…uhhh…are working out the logistics.” She stutters, silently kicking herself for even mentioning the album.

“Well, it’s a great track. When the guys burst on to the stage, the audience just goes off. See check it.” Nick scrolls the video back to where the guys appear on stage. “It’s just so cool!”

“Are you saying that the guys in my band are overshadowing me?” Julie asked, curiously.

“What?? No, not at all. It’s Julie and the Holograms not The Holograms and Julie…Julie.” Nick laughs. “But…you are doing all the heavy lifting. They get to burst into the performance and poof from the stage the minute they’re finished playing. What about the audience connection? That is all on you but they have the bells and whistles that divert attention…but hey, what do I know? All I’ve done is perform in class. You’re the seasoned performer here. I most likely don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Julie ponders what Nick is saying. She hates herself for thinking that she wants more attention, but she can’t help but have her mind wander. Ultimately, she doesn’t know how long Julie and the Phantoms will be around. They came into Julie’s life so suddenly, what is stopping them from leaving just as quick? What if in their investigation to discover what their powers do, they accidentally crossover leaving Julie alone? What will she do next? _I’m nobody without them._ Julie frowns, which Nick sees.

“Hey. I didn’t mean to overstep here. You deserve to be front and center, you deserve all of it.” Nick leans in and takes Julie’s hand, “A talent like you is so rare and I’m just honored to be in the presence of the great Julie Molina.” Nick leans down and kisses her hand. “I have to run; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nick grabs his bags and heads out of her room, leaving Julie alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> When It All Falls Apart by The Veronicas (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69M8eYcSqH4)
> 
> *Note: I slightly changed lyrics as the original song referenced drinking, so removed that to fit in with the character of Flynn.


	5. A Blackout In Your Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Alex, and Reggie find a new music club for ghosts; Julie gets an offer she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my fic! This chapter is named after one of my favourite songs. Hope you also have been liking the music selection!

As the Los Angeles sky grows dark, Alex, Reggie, and Luke wait in an abandoned alleyway next to a closed entryway into a club. Alex and Reggie kick an empty can to each other to pass the time, while Luke sits on a nearby stoop with his head in his hands. “Ugh, what’s taking so long?” He exclaims in frustration.

“Patience, Luke,” Alex says softly. “Willie said that this place is worth the wait. It’s strict on opening schedule because they are a ghost club operating outside of Caleb’s knowledge plus it moves around so frequently, we were lucky to get a tip on this location. It is the only other ghost music club, it’s not like with have many other options. Besides, perhaps we can meet someone who can help us with our little corporeal problem.”

“For one, I am excited. Apparently, the headliner is a country band! Finally, we can get some real music injected into you both.” Reggie says, as both Luke and Alex unconsciously roll their eyes. “Then perhaps you can take me seriously. I’ve been working on this new track…” Suddenly a guitar appears in Reggie’s hands. “It’s called Mini Skirt.” Reggie starts to play a guitar twang on his guitar, much to the dismay of the others.

 **Reggie  
** 1, 2, 3, 4…  
If I was a girl, I would wear a miniskirt into town  
And to keep you by my side, never let you go home  
I count all the things that make me wonder why  
The pretty ones seem to get messed up all the time…

Luke gets up and walks over to Reggie, putting his hands on the strings to stop him from playing. “Come on, Reg. What does any of that even mean? If you were a girl, you would wear a mini skirt??” Luke said, annoyed.

“You don’t get it.” Reggie shrugs, not bothered that the guys didn’t appreciate his song. He will get his day to shine…one day. His guitar disappears into thin air.

“Are you alright man?” Alex asks, cautiously. “You have been in a mood most of the afternoon. Has this got to do with Julie?”

“What do you mean? I’m not in a mood, I just want to watch some music like everything is normal again. That’s all. Anything to do with Julie? I don’t even know why you think that.” He sits down on the stoop once more, hoping that Alex drops it.

“Of course.” Alex starts to back off, but can’t help but press on. Not only is he seeing his friend in misery, but he has also come to care for Julie a lot. He never had a little sister before, and he quite liked having one around. “But if it were…I would totally get it. You both have a gift, so it’s understandable that you’re drawn to one another. But…you know…it can’t happen.” Alex says quietly, looking at his feet.

Luke looks up at Alex, trying to hide the pain in his eyes, and forces out a laugh. “What? Happen? No. No. No no no. I’m a ghost.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right, you’re a ghost,” Alex repeats, slowly nodding.

“Very, very dead. She will continue to age and grow…while we are destined to stay 17 forever…” Reggie says, looking off into the distance.

“He’s got the idea,” Alex mumbles toward Reggie, shoving his shoulder. Suddenly, a crowd of people appears in the alleyway, just as the club’s ‘open’ sign illuminates.

“Finally!” Luke says, a welcome distraction from this conversation. Luke jumps up and heads toward the door, with the guys not too far behind him.

Inside the club, it’s a far cry from The Hollywood Ghost Club. It’s reminiscent to the grunge days in Hollywood, not too dissimilar to the infamous Viper Room. Crowds huddle around the stage, waiting for the show whilst others line up at the bar for refreshments. “Whoa, they’re serving here!” Reggie beelines for the bar, as Alex and Luke excitedly follow behind them. The crowd clears, and a waiting barman with a long straggly beard and tattoos take their order. “Three cold ones, please.” He says smugly.

“I.D.,” the barman says, gruffly. The guys’ faces drop in defeat.

“I…I…I mean three cold delicious sodas!” Reggie says, trying to save face. The barman turns and prepares their drinks. “Man, there’s another downside of being forever young. We will never get to taste our first beer.” The barman places three sodas in front of the guys, as they take them and turn around to face the stage, leaning on the bar.

“This is going to be great!” Luke excitedly awaits as a womanly figure strides onto the stage, illuminated by a heavy spotlight. Coming into view, we see a young woman with a cropped fringe and shaggy hair, which frames her face. She looks up with her piercing dark brown eyes. “Whoa,” Luke manages to squeak out, enamored by the woman in front of him. In fact, all three guys, and much to the surprise of Alex, swallowed hard at her sight.

“Welcome to The Undead!” She purrs into the microphone. “My name is Olivia Che and please keep that round of applause going for my band The Opaque.” A band of older men wearing cowboy hats and boots burst onto the stage, highly impressing Reggie who is taken back. Luke and Alex look over to him, smiling at his excitement. In fact, excitement filled the whole venue.

“She is so cool,” Luke says under his breath, turning his attention back to the stage.

“Let’s rock,” Olivia says smoothly into the mic just as her guitarist starts playing his steel-stringed guitar, twanging out a country riff that sounds alternative and dark. Olivia throws on her electric guitar as she steps up to the microphone, and begins to belt out her lyrics with a deep and raspy tone.

 **Olivia  
** Just like a blackout in your town  
First the lights then the looters come out  
This kind of thing don't come along very often

She strums her electric, with a dirty distorted riff, and the drums kick in.

 **Olivia  
** Just like the funeral pyre  
First the spark then the whole thing set fire  
This kind of love don't come along very often  
I smoked it more than I really should  
 **  
**Just like the flood when you drowned  
One night when the heavens rained down  
This kind of thing don't come along very often ooooh ohh ohhh.  
I smoked it more than I really should.

  
Looking out at her audience, Olivia locks eyes with Luke, as if she is singing directly to him. Alex and Reggie notice the magnetism she has on Luke.

 **Olivia  
** How many years should it take to cross the water?  
How many years should it take?

She breaks their gaze as she continues to rock out once more.

 **Olivia  
** Just like  
Just like  
Just like  
Just like

The song winds down as she plays the last few chords. Stepping up to the mic, she makes eye contact once more as Luke enthusiastically applauds. “Thank you.” She quickly says as she starts to play her next track.

Luke steps forward, intently listening to Olivia, forgetting, at least for this moment, all his worries about Julie. “See, I told you country music was cool.” mumbles to himself, as Alex shakes his head.

Luke watches Olivia thrash her guitar around effortlessly on the stage, as the crowd watches on mesmerized. _This girl._ Luke smiles as he moves to the music. As the song finishes, Olivia takes a bow.

“Thank you! It means so much to me and my band that we can put on a show for you all here in Hollywood! We all know this town is run by ‘you know who’…” The crowd starts to boo and jeer. “But you don’t need to worry about him here, this is a safe place and I always look after my fans.” Olivia points to the ceiling as a green jolt shoots out of her finger towards the roof, setting loose a wave of green and black confetti on the crowd. Everyone cheers as the music picks up one more. Olivia screams into the mic “1, 2, 3, 4!” and plays a fast riff on her guitar.

“Who is this girl!” Luke says to himself, smitten.

*****

“You never are going to believe what happened to me today!” Flynn says, bursting into Julie’s room. Julie lies on her bed, looking up from her laptop and removes her headphones. Although she would reprimand the guys for barging in to her room, Flynn get’s special treatment as her best friend.

“You finally figured out the sax solo is a bad idea,” Julie says excitedly.

“No! Well, yes…but no! You too?” Flynn says, slightly annoyed. “Anyway, no. Carrie has a heart!” Flynn exclaims, much to the confusion of Julie. “You see, I bumped into her in the music room after school, and she brought up...drumroll…Sunset Curve! Turns out one of her rival bands got their hands on an old recording of the guys and she now knows about her Dad!”

“Wow.” Julie breathes, “How’d she take it?”  
  
“As good as you could expect. She is questioning herself and all that she is. She’s gone down an identity crisis hole. But, after a bit of a jam session…she seems to be okay.”  
  
“You played with Carrie? Cyclone Carrie. The Carrie who made our last two years a living hell?” Julie questions.

“Yes, but hear me out,” Flynn says, defensively. “She may have made our lives a living hell, but do we want to keep living there…or…do we want to build a bridge and have the rest of our school lives smooth sailing? Plus, there is a silver lining here. Maybe, this is a redemption arc! Not only for Carrie but her Dad too…maybe he will finally tell the truth and help out the guys!”

Julie takes it all in. “So, the guys could finally get the credit they deserve and potentially have them complete their unfinished business?” Julie frowns. Flynn realizes the gravity of the situation. Completion of unfinished business means the guys cross over. Which means no more band. Which also means, Julie, losing the three people who have reignited her love for music, and life.

“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” She says, after a deep breath. “I guess it doesn’t necessarily mean that they will cross over…their unfinished business may be a foray of things. Finishing high school or climbing Mt Everest or making the worlds best paella.”

Flynn sighs at Julie’s denial. “Julie, real talk?” Julie nods, sadly as Flynn sits down beside her on her bed. “Is it such a bad thing that the guys get to fulfill their destiny? It would mean so much to them to finally have the world realize, their families realize, how special they were. Plus…this thing with Luke…”

Julie cuts Flynn off. “There is nothing with Luke…” She says, looking at Flynn who obviously doesn’t believe her. “Okay, there is something with Luke BUT things were weird with us today especially after he saw me with Nick. Parts of me think that while we play, there is something special between us, but then the next day…it’s like the heat from the stage never happened. It’s confusing. Now Nick is in the picture…”

“Oh, he is now?” Flynn says, smirking.

“I guess?” Julie says, unsure. “I mean, he has been there for me lately. Giving me advice, making me laugh.”  
  
“Advice? What kind of advice?” Flynn says, a little miffed that someone seems to be trying to take her role as BFF.

“He seems to think that I need to take more control of my music…he kind of thinks that the guys might be taking more of the spotlight from me.”

“He said that?” Flynn says, looking confused.

“Well, not in so many words but he implied it. What do you think?”

“Sounds like jealousy to me.” Flynn laughs. “Look, I have been known to be skeptical of the guys BUT let’s not deny what they have done for you. They brought music back into your life! In saying all this, you know I’ve always been Team Nick.”

“Seriously, you haven’t helped.” Julie moans. Julie’s phone lights up as she receives a text message. It’s from Nick. _Guess what? I pulled some strings with this guy I know who works at LA Music Monthly. He watched your video and wants to do an interview and photoshoot with you! Here’s his number. CALL HIM. _“Whoa.”

“What,” Flynn asks, intrigued.

“Nick just got me and the guys an interview with the biggest music magazine in California!” Julie nearly fell off her bed.

“WHAT?! Let me see!” Flynn screams, ripping Julie’s phone from her, reading Nick’s text. “uh uh Jools, not you and the guys…just you.” Flynn gives Julie her phone back so she can reread the message.

“Oh. Well, I shouldn’t then…” Julie says, reluctantly.

“Are you crazy? Of course, you should! Any publicity is good publicity for the band. They would want you to do it. Besides, they can’t even take a photo.”

“Okay, I’ll tell them tomorrow at practice…and…I’ll tell them about Carrie finding out about her Dad,” Julie says, giving in.

“Be subtle about the whole Carrie thing, I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone. I figured I could tell you because, you know, you already know.”

Julie is taken aback. “You’re making promises with Carrie now?”.

“What can I say, I’m a bigger person than most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Mini Skirt by The Sleepy Jackson (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wsLqa0cZBk)
> 
> A Blackout In Your Town by Abbe May (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A2ThiSKj88&feature=emb_title)


	6. You Gonna Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Alex and Reggie meet Olivia who has insights to Caleb; the guys needs to ask one big favor from Julie to get them closer to learning about their untapped ghost abilities. Julie starts to second guess herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took me so long! I had a bit of writer's block and a review of my story threw me off tbh. But I'm back and I'm sticking to my guns! This is my take and I'm all in! Enjoy!

Luke, Reggie, and Alex find vacant couches at the club and collapse in them. The vibe is still lively at The Undead after Olivia Che and her band finished their set. The guys sit in silent bliss for a moment while they come down from their music high. Luke leans his head back on the couch, replaying the music in his head. Tonight, was exactly what he needed, a night to remind him that there is a life…well an afterlife…outside of Julie. _Julie_. Luke’s head is filled with images of Julie, swirling around. Alex was right, in his subtle way. Luke can’t risk his friendship, his band, his music for acting on his feelings for her. _Stop thinking about her. Besides, she doesn’t feel that way for you…maybe. Maybe no. I don’t know! Why is she going on dates with Nick?_ Luke shakes his head in frustration and tries to center his thoughts once more in an attempt to rid himself of his unrequited thoughts for his bandmate…his alive bandmate.

He turns his thoughts to the captivating woman he just saw play a killer set. He can’t deny that she has a…je ne sais quoi, like a mythical siren who has the ability to draw in her admirers. Luke looks towards the empty stage and lets out a sigh. “That tone in Olivia’s voice is out of this world. There is this gravel in her lower register that…”

“…that warms the darkest corners of your soul.” Reggie completes the sentence, looking off into the distance.

“And the way she plays, it’s just so…” Alex stops himself as he sees Reggie and Luke look at him, confused. “What? I can appreciate.” He shrugs. There is no doubt that Olivia Che and the Opaque’s have had an effect on all three of them, especially since it’s been 25 years since they have been to a show…and watching Dirty Candy twice does not count, at least that’s what Luke stands by, even though Alex loves them.

“She mentioned that this place is a safe space from ‘you know who’ do you think she means Cale..” Reggie is interrupted by a voice coming up from behind him.

“We don’t say that name in here.” Olivia appears, her eyes even more deeply piercing now that she is close up.

“Oh, I…I’m sorry.” Reggie stammers, blushing.

“You’re new; you’re forgiven.” She says, with a wave of her hand as she joins the guys on the lounges, next to Reggie and facing the others. Her eyes focus in on Luke, taking him in. Luke is drawn to her gaze, unable to break the intensity of her stare. “Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“I’m Luke, and this is Alex and Reggie” Alex and Reggie wave, shyly.

“Olivia. What brings you to The Undead?” She gestures to the club.

“The music. We have been desperate to listen to live music, which we haven’t had the chance in a very long time…” Luke explains, speaking faster than he usually does.

“You have found the place for it. What did you think of the show?”

“Well, I for one, loved it. I’ve been trying to teach these uneducated jerks about country music for so long, and they refused to listen to me…” Reggie is cut short by a kick to the shin by Alex.

“It was really was amazing.” Alex said, trying to be less of a ‘fangirl’ than Reggie. “You had the audience eating out of your hand.”

“It’s a gift.” She shrugs, ever so cool. “When you have been doing this for as long as I have, you get to understand who you’re playing to and read the audience. Playing to each person as if they’re the only one in the room. That’s the key.”

“How long have you been doing it?” Luke asks, leaning toward her.

“Well, alive I did it for about five years. In the afterlife, it’s has been…” she looks up to the ceiling, taking a second to do the math. “…thirty-two years.”

“You’ve been playing for thirty-seven years?! That’s wild!” Luke exclaims.

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong…it’s not every night. I also change up my sound every few years or so. As you can see by my hair, I was heavily influenced by Joan Jett when I was alive.” She smiles, running her fingers through her shaggy locks.

“Oh, I love Joan Jett.” Luke smiles in return feeling Alex’s eyes on him. Luke subtly nudges Alex to stop. “She was one of the reasons I picked up my guitar when I was a kid. When she released Up Your Alley, I didn’t leave my room for a week. All I did was rock out to it.”

“So, you’ve been around as long as I have. Why haven’t I seen you before?” She quizzes.

“Oh, we didn’t actually come back until recently,” Reggie explains. “Our bandmate Julie somehow brought out of the dark void we were in; we haven’t really worked out how.”

“Hang on, you’re the band that broke the curse from the HGC.” Olivia sits forward. “How the hell did you do that? I mean, I’ve had my run-ins with _HIM_ in the past and it took me a good decade to learn how to hold my own. You’re newbies. How?”

“We were hoping to figure that out,” Alex responds. “Along with figuring out how to control whatever power we do have. My friend Willie has been showing us the basics, but he has limited abilities…we need…help.”

“If you don’t mind us asking…why don’t you say ‘you-know-whos’ name?” Reggie asks

Olivia clicks her fingers and a woman appears next to her, handing her a beer. She takes a long swig before she answers. “He is bad news, so out of respect for my club…we don’t say it. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like he appears when we say it like Voldemort or something.” She laughs. The guys shoot a confused look at each other, then shrug it off. Another reference to research at a later date. “It has taken me 20 years to create The Undead, a place that he is unable to penetrate. Back in ’88 when I entered the spirit world, I slowly discovered I was able to appear to lifers just like him…and you.” She gestures to the guys. “Over time, I was able to access other abilities but I’ve never been as powerful as him. But he still wanted to own me so he could suppress me. I was able to get away but at a price…living my life on the run.”

“It’s a small price to pay to be given the ability to play your music as a free ghost.” Luke smiles, offering her small comfort.

“Yeah, but doesn’t stop me from constantly looking over my shoulder. He wants to be the most powerful ghost in the world, and the one-stop-shop for entertainment for the underworld.” She drowns the rest of her beer and places the empty bottle on the table to her side. “Well, you guys are wanted men. I can’t imagine ‘you-know-who’ letting you off that easy. He is most likely hatching some other plan; he doesn’t like to lose. Watch your back, you have no idea what he is capable of. That’s why The Undead moves around so much and only opens once a month. We can’t get on his radar, and quite frankly having you all here is putting us at risk. Bubba will see you out.” Olivia stands up to go, as her rhythm guitarist, Bubba steps in to usher out the guys. 

Luke stands up in turn. “Please. Please don’t. We are desperate. All we want is to figure out how to stay corporeal, and possibly any other abilities we may have…and I think you are the person to help us. If you can teach us, we will leave you alone. As much as it pains me to say, we won’t ever come back to The Undead to see music.” He pleads, not breaking eye contact.

Olivia holds his gaze, neither of them backing down. “First, you got to show me how good you are. Then I’ll decide whether to help you or not.” She says, crossing her arms. “When’s your next gig?”

Luke answers, reluctantly. “We actually don’t have one lined up. We wanted to control our abilities before we went back on stage…so we can do a proper show without disappearing all the time when we stop playing.”

Olivia grimaces, taking a second. “Okay, fine. You play here then since you’re already here…what’s another hour? You’ve got 30mins before you’re on stage.”

“But Julie…she’s a lifer…and we need her,” Alex says quietly.

“Go get her, and I’ll make sure she will be able to see everyone in the club.” She waves her hands at the guys. “Hussle, the clock is ticking. I’m looking forward to hearing the sounds of the infamous Julie and the Phantoms” she smiles.

Luke smiles in return, blushing at her directness. He looks over to the guys, who disappear in unison with Luke hanging back. “Olivia, just one quick question...”

****

Julie walks back into her bedroom, all ready for bed. Flynn left about an hour ago and it’s just past 10 pm, way past the time Julie was hoping to get to sleep. She wanted a good night’s rest so that she could get up early and tell the guys about LA Music Monthly. Weirdly, she hadn’t seen the guys all night. Normally, she would find Reggie sitting with her Dad in the lounge room or Alex sitting and watching whatever Carlos had on TV, but not tonight. She hasn’t even seen Luke, which is expected especially how awkward it got with their last interaction. Instead, the house is quiet tonight, with both her dad and Carlos already asleep in bed, Julie was the last one to turn in.

Walking across the room, Julie climbs into bed and gets comfortable. As she is about to turn off her lamp, and a hand comes through her door and quietly knocks. “Julie? Can we come in?” It’s Luke. Julie relooks at the time which reads 10.05 pm. _It’s late, what’s happening?_

“Yeah, sure.” Luke, Reggie, and Alex walk through their door cautiously, hands in their pocket. “Oh god, now what?” Julie knows that look. No good news comes with that look.

“Nothing bad!” Luke quickly defends. “Ish…”

“Ish?! Nothing good comes with an ‘ish’.” Julie deadpans.

“Well, hear us out…we may have met someone to help us with corporealization. She has all these rad powers like being seen by lifers…clicking her fingers and a lady with a beer appears…oh, confetti finger guns.” Reggie boasts.

“That barely made sense to me.” She rolls her eyes at Reggie. “Guys, I’m tired…what is this about?”  
  
“Tired? Huh. So a long night on your date with Nick then?” Luke attempts to ask innocently but comes out painfully jealous. Alex and Reggie look at each other, and Luke's mood now makes sense to them. The beautiful song he sang about her, to ripping the sheet music into pieces, to shifting his attention to a magnetic Rockstar…it all leads back to Julie.

“We were studying. It’s a school night guys, make it quick.” Julie says, covering her sleepwear with her blankets.

Alex tries to be measured. “Well, we have to convince Olivia to help us by playing our music for her. Tonight. Like right now.”

“You’re serious? Well, no.” Julie states.

“Oh, come on Julie, we need you. Can you imagine how much your life would be easier if we didn’t disappear all the time?” Luke pleads. “Olivia is the real deal. She can help us…but she has a history with Caleb, a bad one…so we have to earn her trust. We are on a rocky path right now because of what happened with us and Caleb, she wants to know that we are worth risking her safety for.”

Julie can’t believe her ears. “Guys, it’s a school night. I can’t leave! My dad will have my head for sure.”

“One song. You will be back before you know it.”

“You want me to sneak out. AGAIN.” Luke can see that Julie is digging her heels in. He kneels down next to her and grabs her hand, able to hold it tightly. Julie takes in a sharp breath at his touch.

“Please, Julie. I know we ask a lot from you, and it’s not fair. None of this is fair on you. What we want is to free you from some of this burden. Free you from having to deal with our crap all the time.”  
  
Julie softens at his words, and it’s hard to deny that she is also enjoying holding his hand. After a long sigh, Julie finally responds. “Okay. But how do I get out of here and back without Dad figuring out what is going on.”

“Get ready, I’ve got you covered,” Luke says, with a smile. Julie walks over to her cupboard grabs an outfit and her cosmetics bag.

“Stay here, I’ll be 5 minutes.” Julie rushes out of the bedroom and heads for the bathroom.

Luke, Alex, and Reggie stand awkwardly in Julie’s room, aimlessly looking around not knowing what to do. Alex and Reggie catch each other’s eye, egging the other one on to bring up the elephant in the room. Alex finally gives in and clears his throat. “So, Julie and Nick?” His voice going a pitch higher than normal.

Luke looks over to both of them who are trying to hide their curiosity. “Guys, come on. Yes, Julie and Nick seem to be dating…and it’s fine…it’s none of my business…I mean, Nick seems like a great guy…can’t dance…but still, a great guy…even though he did date Carrie for a while which is questionable…but a really really great guy. He plays Lacrosse you know. Great guy.” he says, with an unconvincing smile.

“Okay, didn’t realize you were a huge Nick stan,” Alex remarks, to a confused Reggie. “Oh, it's what the kids now say instead of ‘fan’.”

“Can we put a pin in this, please? Let’s focus on what we are going to play to Olivia to impress her...let’s play Roll Up Your Sleeves.”  
  
“Oh, Olivia…what a woman indeed.” Reggie gushes.

“Don’t.” Alex deadpans.

“What?! Luke agrees!” Luke looks at Reggie in disbelief. “Come on, it’s like that time you saw Debbie Harry walking down Wilshire Blvd and you followed her like a lost puppy.”

“I did not.”  
  
“Yeah, well tell that to Debbie Harry’s security guard.” Reggie laughs. “Hey, why did you stay behind at the club after Alex and I left?”

“I needed Olivia to show me…” Luke is interrupted by the bedroom door which opens slowly and quietly, and Julie walks back in. She is dressed in a little black dress with cold-shoulder sleeves, that sits just above the knee. She has paired her dress with purple ankle boots with her hair down and wild. Luke can’t help but stare at the sight before him. _God, she's beautiful._

“Wow, Julie. You look great.” Alex remarks, with Reggie agreeing.

“Thanks, guys. Now, how do I get out of here? Some kind of getaway car you managed to steal?” Julie jokes.

“No, something better,” Luke says directly, walking up to Julie. “Guys, we will meet you there.” Alex and Reggie shrug and disappear. Luke gets close enough to Julie to smell her fragrance; she smells like jasmine. “May I take your hand?”

Julie holds out her hand for Luke to take. “Yes.”

“Trust me,” Luke says softly as he takes her hand into his. “Close your eyes, and clear your mind.” Julie looks to Luke, hesitating. “Trust. Me.” He urges. Julie sighs and closes her eyes. She feels Luke’s free arm wrap around her shoulder as she leans into him. She hasn’t embraced Luke since the night they played at the Orpheum. She almost forgot what it felt like to be in his arms. It felt…good. A chill runs through Julie’s body as she feels a breeze touch her skin. “Here we are.” Julie opens her eyes, and she sees that they are in an alleyway, outside an entrance to a club.

“What the hell?” Julie exclaims. “How? What? Huh?” She manages to get out.

“Olivia showed me how to do it! See, if she was able to teach me that – imagine what else she can do! She’s worth this hassle.” Luke says, turning his attention to the club entry, breaking the spell he had over Julie, who feels a pang of jealousy hit her each time he complements this Olivia woman.

Alex and Reggie are amazed at Luke’s new ability. “Dude, you have got to teach us how to do that.” Reggie excitedly says. “Even though…I don’t actually know anyone besides Julie to do that to…” he shrugs.

“Come on guys, we need to be on soon.” Luke rushes into the club, with the others not too far behind him. Music blares as they walk through the club, the crowd is jumping, dancing, and drinking. Julie has never been in a club like this before, she scootches closer to Alex out of nervousness.

“So where is this _Olivia_?” Julie asks, looking around the room.

“There she is.” Luke points toward the stage as the beat kicks in.  
  
Olivia is on stage performing and has the crowd wrapped around her little finger. Playing her acoustic guitar, she steps up to the mic.

**Olivia  
**I lean, I lean  
And I can't do nothin' right  
You’re gonna get it  
Ooh you’re gonna get it

On the sidewalk  
Facedown late last night  
Guitar sounds much too loud yeah  
Guitar sounds loud  
Well, I lied, I lied  
And I told too many lies  
You gonna get it

Ooh You gonna get it  
Well it seems that I cannot do anything right  
Guitar sounds much too loud  
Guitar sound loud yeah

Julie watches on as Olivia and her band play. She looks to the guys who are all focused on her, not daring to look away so they won’t miss a moment of her performance. Julie focuses on Luke who is smiling and moving his body to the music. _She is the real deal._ She turns her attention back to the stage where she sees Olivia making eye contact with Luke, looking back to Luke she sees him holding her gaze. A shot of pain runs through Julie’s chest. _Does he like her?_ She is young, but all woman. Julie looks down to her wrists which are covered in friendship bracelets and jelly bands, which she instantly regretted wearing. Julie uncomfortably shifts in her feet, running her hand over her exposed arm to try to comfort herself.

 **Olivia  
**I lean, I lean  
And I can't do nothin' right

On the sidewalk  
Facedown late last night

I lied, I lied  
And I told too many lies

Well it seems that I cannot do anything right  
Guitar sounds much too loud yeah  
Guitar sound loud  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8!

The audience claps and cheers as the song ends, the guys whoop in appreciation of the music. Julie politely claps, but can’t help but feel inferior to the way Olivia just played.

“Thank you.” Olivia breathes into the mic. “Now it’s the moment you’ve been waiting for. Please welcome to the stage Julie and the Phantoms!” Julie’s mouth goes dry. _I’m supposed to follow that?!_ Julie feels a tug at her arm, Reggie is looking down at her. She nods and starts walking to the stage, unable to shake her nerves. _How am I going to get through this?_ Olivia leaves the stage and takes position from the side.

Julie pauses at the steps leading up to the stage, frozen and unable to move. She turns and sees Olivia looking in her direction from the side of the stage. _Why does she make me so nervous?_ Luke turns and notices Julie standing at the foot of the stairway, not budging. He quickly makes his way down to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“Luke, I don’t think I can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> You Gonna Get It by Abbe May (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1xEcMVg-2M)
> 
> *This is Olivia's sound, so I'm repeating an artist!


	7. Rough Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie battles with stage fright; Carrie corners Julie.

“Luke, I don’t think I can do this,” Julie admits, wide-eyed and not able to stop staring at Olivia who is waiting on the other side of the stage, arms crossed.  
  
“What do you mean?” Luke asks, confused.

“Luke! I can’t do this!” Julie sharply whispers, on the brink of tears. “We haven’t rehearsed, I haven’t warmed up…” All excuses, but Julie knows exactly why she has cold feet. She can’t shake the look on Luke’s face while he was watching Olivia perform. _She is a woman; I am a child. Who am I kidding?_ “What if I am bad and I ruin everything for you and the guys?”

Luke puts his hand on Julie’s cheek and looks deep into her eyes. “Julie, there has never been a time where you have had an off night. Never in my life have I ever met someone as talented as you. The first thing I thought after I heard you sing for the first time was ‘who is this girl?’ you blew me away.” Julie looks away. _And there it is. Girl. I’m just a kid to him._ She glances over at Olivia but manages to push the thought away, and steps back out of Luke’s touch. “But you don’t need to do this. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. We can play a Sunset Curve song, we have a few that Bobby didn’t steal.” Luke states, noticing Julie pull away.

“No. No. I just had a moment. Let’s do this.” Julie shakes her body in an attempt to rid herself of the nerves. She can’t let her childlike doubts ruin the night for the guys. Like her mother says, power through the pain.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Luke tries to catch her eye.

“We need to change the song. Roll Up Your Sleeves is wrong. It’s too chill...and doesn’t showcase you enough,” Julie takes a deep breath. “We need to play Rough Diamonds.” She nods and walks past him as he sighs in relief. Luke quickly makes his way upstage and grabs the electric guitar waiting for him near his microphone. He quickly tells Alex and Reggie of the song change as Julie sits down at the keys and adjusts her microphone.

“Hi, everybody.” Julie meekly says into the microphone. Alex, Reggie, and Luke exchange a worried look as they all clock that something is not quite right. Julie looks down at her fingers and takes a moment. Although she is hurt by her jealousy, and kind of pissed that she is currently on stage instead of her comfortable warm bed, but she is here instead. Julie buries her emotions deep, looks over to Luke, and nods.

Luke steps up to his mic, quickly glances at Olivia who hasn’t taken her eyes off him. He strums his guitar and starts to sing.

**Luke  
** Oh no look at the way they start to act  
I know I've been away too long to ask

Alex drums kick in, Reggie jumps as he plucks his bass and Julie starts to play her keys.

 **Luke  
** Caught in a sea of rough diamonds  
If that's not enough  
Imagining if you were not here  
This wicked spell of traveling's  
Just a mystery unravelling  
I'm holding on to when you are here

 **Julie (Alex, Reggie and Luke backing vocals)  
** And now baby where are you  
So much I wanted to say  
When I get home  
Well I can love you I miss you  
Honestly I can't resist you  
No I'm coming home

 **Julie  
** Wait and I'll stick around  
Till I have found my feet on the ground  
I'm half of me when you are not here  
There's a ghost I'm carrying  
Around like memories marrying  
There's a song I want you to hear

 **Luke (Alex, Reggie and Julie backing vocals)  
** 'cause baby where are you  
So much I wanted to say  
When I get home  
Well I can love you I miss you  
Oh honestly I can't resist you  
No I'm coming home

 **Julie (Alex, Reggie and Luke backing vocals)  
** Oh no look at the way they start to act  
I know I've been away too long to ask

 **Luke  
** Come on! Come on! Come on! Let’s Go!

The band rocks out on stage to the instrumental interlude. Julie looks over to Luke who is lost in the music and soaking in the crowd who are going wild. She tries catching Luke’s eyes to connect on stage, but he hasn’t looked her way. _But this song means so much to us. Doesn’t it?_ Julie turns back to her mic, powering through.

 **Julie (Alex, Reggie and Luke backing vocals)  
** Oh baby where are you  
So many things I've got to say  
When I get home

 **Luke (Alex, Reggie and Julie backing vocals)  
** Well I can love you I miss you  
Oh honestly, I can't resist you  
No I'm coming home

Reggie strides over to Luke, and they share his microphone.

 **Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie  
** Nah Nahhh Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Na Nah

 **Luke  
** Aww yeah!

 **Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie  
** Nah Nahhh Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Na Nah

Luke playfully shoves Reggie back as he steps up to his mic once more to close out the song.

 **Luke  
** Caught in a sea of rough diamonds  
If that's not enough  
Imagining if you were not here

Luke, Alex, and Reggie take a bow, Julie remains seated with a tight smile on her face. Julie and Luke wrote Rough Diamonds late one night a few weeks ago, after listening to hours of The Beatles. _We played well, considering._ Julie looks over to Luke to gauge how he felt it went, but his attention was on Olivia who was applauding from the side of the stage. Her face drops as Olivia walks over and puts her hand on Luke’s shoulder, and whispers something in his ear. _Was I stupid to think this song was about us? I’m such a fool._

The DJ starts playing house music to keep the crowd going, Green Day’s Welcome To Paradise starts to blast from the speakers.

Alex notices Julie looking at Luke and Olivia’s interaction and steps from behind the drums. “Thanks, Julie, you killed it tonight, as usual.” He puts his arm around Julie and tucks her into him. “I don’t know how to repay you, I mean…look how happy you made Reggie.” Julie looks over to Reggie just as he jumps onto the audience, crowd surfing. Julie snickers at the way Reggie is fist-pumping in the air as he moves along the sea of people.

“Thanks, Alex. Let’s hope that Olivia can bring you all that you need.” She says quietly. “Do you think I can go home now?” She asks, looking up to Alex. He nods as a silent understanding of Julie that she needs to leave this situation. Alex gets up and walks over to Luke and Olivia.

“Hey man,” Alex says, interrupting Luke and Olivia’s wildly conversation about music.

“Alex! Olivia is going to help us!” he says enthusiastically.

“Wow, that’s great. Thanks so much.” Alex responds, with a shy smile. He can’t explain it, but the closer he is to Olivia, the more giddily nervous he becomes. He shoves his hands in his jean pockets to hide his shakes.

“You guys didn’t disappoint. But as you all have a bounty on your head…I’ll work with _one_ of you.” Alex nods, knowing that she means Luke. He looks over to Luke who is beaming at Olivia. Reggie is right, he does have that same dumb look from that time he saw Debbie Harry. Alex steps to the side of Luke and lowers his voice.

“Can you tell me how to poof Julie home?” Alex asks, quietly.

“Why? She wants to leave?” Luke asks, confused.

Trying to keep out of earshot of Olivia, Alex nods. “Yeah, it’s a school night remember.”

Julie looks over to Alex and Luke, and there is a lot of gesturing going on with sideways glances from Luke. She wants to be able to be as happy with their performance as the guys, but something feels off and she can’t figure out why. Whether it was the last-minute warning of the gig, or that Luke has not looked her way since they started performing, or the fact that Olivia is currently staring at her making her feel uncomfortable. She sees Alex fist bump Luke and walk back to Julie.

“Come on, I got you.” Alex holds out his hand which Julie takes. “Let’s get you home.” Alex wraps his arm around Julie’s shoulders as she leans into his chest. She looks towards Luke and they finally make eye contact, where she met his beautiful ever-changing colored eyes. Time stood still for a moment, and the music and noise around her muted where it felt it was only the two of them in the room. Luke mouths ‘thank you’ to her with a soft smile as she is taken away by Alex, disappearing from the stage.

“Here you go; like you never left,” Alex says, in a soft tone. Julie opens her eyes, and she is back in the comfort of her own room. She lets go of Alex, straightens her dress, and clears her throat.

“Ahh, thanks.” She walks over to her bed and sits down; Alex follows suit and sits beside her. After a moment, Alex playfully nudges her causing her to smile.

“Listen, Julie…we are not too dissimilar, you and I. Between you and me, I have been in your position...” Alex rubs his hands on his knees as a comforting habit. “When I was first coming to terms with who I am, I struggled with my feelings for…someone...well...Luke. And it wasn’t until I discovered what I truly wanted, I realized I had misplaced those feelings out of confusion.”

“What did you want?”

“What I wanted to was to be out and happy. No more hiding who I was. Once I told everyone that I was gay, even my parents, I was…free. There was such a weight off my shoulders.” Julie looks over to Alex and smiles. “So, the question is, Julie…what do you truly want? Because from where I am sitting, you have three fantastic options.”

“Oh yeah?” Julie states raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you do. You’ve got a pretty great classmate that you’re spending time with who seems to be pretty taken with you. You’ve got an amazing albeit sometimes idiotic bandmate who can’t stop thinking about you…”

“What’s my third option?” Julie asks, confused.

“Well, personally it’s my favorite option.” Alex smiles. “You.” Alex pats her knee and poofs out of her room, leaving her with her thoughts.

****

Julie opens her locker and puts her math textbooks away. She has always hated math, but it has been nice to get lost in calculations and formulas rather than thinking about her love life…or lack thereof. She slams the locker shut just as Carrie walks up to her, with determination written all over her face. “We need to talk.”

“Oh, okay.” Julie gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. This day was bound to come. Julie has purposely avoided Carrie (more than usual) ever since Flynn told her that Carrie found out about Sunset Curve and her father. She promised Flynn she wouldn’t say a thing, so to avoid breaking that promise, she dodged Carrie at every turn. Now, there was nowhere to run. Carrie turns on her heels and walks to the nearest empty classroom, Julie closely behind. Shutting the door behind her, Julie takes a deep breath and sits down on a desk facing Carrie who is pacing across the room.

“Who are the guys in your band?” Carrie blurts out, stopping in her tracks to turn to her old friend turned nemesis. Julie holds her breath for a second not really knowing how to respond. Does she continue the ‘Sweden’ lie or does she tell her the truth? What consequences will the truth bring?

“The guys in my band…” She repeats trying to buy time. “Well, they are an interesting group of…dudes.”

“Cut the crap, Julie.” Carrie spits out. “I’ve always suspected there was something off with your holograms, but if they are who I think they are…I….” her sentence trails off as she puts her hands on her hips and hangs her head in defeat. “I have been receiving random notes, tapes, messages that have been giving me a history lesson on my Dad.” Julie takes it in and nods knowingly. It must be hard for her to find out that her Dad has been lying to her, her whole life.

“Okay, I’ll level with you, Carrie.” Julie rises from the desk, as she feels she needs to stand for this admission. "The drummer, his name is Alex. He is the sweetest, most sensitive soul I have ever met. The lead guitarist is Luke, he and I write the music together. Then there is our bassist, Reggie. Goofy, funny, and caring Reggie. They used to be in a band together called Sunset Curve…then they…ahhh. Okay, there is no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. They died and 25 years later, they came back as ghosts, and helped me find music again.” She finally looks at Carrie expecting the worst, instead, Carrie is calm with her eyes soft.

“Okay.” Carrie nods. “Then I guess that explains this.” Carrie pulls out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and hands it to Julie. Julie unfolds the paper and sees an image of Sunset Curve, including a fourth member. Carrie points to the image. “That’s my Dad when he was my age, and those guys look eerily similar to guys in your band…which makes no sense…but ghosts make no sense…WHAT IS GOING ON JULIE? Are they back to tear my life apart?”

“This isn’t about you, Carrie.” Julie tries to make that statement sound less harsh. “Alex, Luke, and Reggie died. At only 17 years old. They didn’t get to live out their hopes, their dreams, they didn’t get to say goodbye to their families. Do you know how tragic that is? They come back 25 years later to find that not only everything they know is gone, but their legacy is too? Can you imagine how they feel?”

“Of course, I know how they feel, Julie!” A tear escapes Carries eye, which she quickly wipes away. “My Dad took my legacy away from me too the moment that decided to lie to me and build our reputation on something that wasn’t true.”

“Carrie, they…we…don’t want to tear you down. We don’t want to tear your Dad down. All they want and all I want is to play music. Yes, it sucks that the music that they worked so hard on was taken away but we have good music now.” Julie explains. “And don’t you dare doubt yourself. You have earned your talent through your hard work and determination. Don’t you forget that.”

Overwhelmed, Carrie can’t help but give in to her tears. “I’m so sorry, Julie. I haven’t been easy on you for two years. To be honest, it was my Dad who told me to stay away from you and I listened.”

“What? Why?” Julie asks, super confused. She always thought Trevor liked her, I mean, they would talk for hours about music and rock’n’roll.

“Some kind of argument he had with your Mom…I don’t know what it was about, but he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore…which meant I had to stay away from you.” A sting feels Julie’s senses. _Mom and Trevor had beef? Why didn’t she tell me?_

“He didn’t say what it was about?” Julie asks, trying to understand.

“No, and I didn’t question it. Julie, I’ve always been jealous of you and your talent, and if I’m honest with myself, perhaps I used Dad’s stance as an excuse to step out of your shadow. That wasn’t fair, I am so, so sorry.” Julie sighs and looks up at Carrie. She can see genuine sorrow in Carrie's eyes. With a soft smile, Julie steps toward her and embraces Carrie in a hug.

“It’s okay,” Julie whispers, she must admit, it’s nice to have the old Carrie back. Memories flood back into her thoughts from the fun times with her, and they did have good times. The school bell rings, loud and piercing which breaks their hug. “Well, I gotta get to history class. Perhaps we can find some time to hang…like the old days.”

“I’d like that.” Carrie softly smiles.

“You coming?”

“Nah, I have a free period. I might head to the music room and practice.” She says, trying to compose herself. Julie nods and heads out of the classroom. Taking a deep breath, Carrie collects her belongings and leaves the classroom before students arrive to take their next class.

Heading down the hall in the direction of the music room, she feels free from the burden and anger she has been harboring for so long towards Julie. But now she needs to focus all that energy she wasted on Julie on someone else. Georgina Ryusaki. _How dare she blackmail me!_ Carrie’s anger starts to brew once more at her music rival. Earlier this year, Dirty Candy won the local music competition held in Hollywood, beating Georgina and her band Harajuku for the trophy. Since then, it’s been a treacherous relationship between the bands.

Carrie enters the abandoned music room, closes the door, and takes a seat at the piano. She takes a deep breath to center herself and tries to let go of the anger. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out sheet music and places it on the piano stand. She grabs a pencil out of her case and tucks it behind her ear, and gets to work in finessing her new song. She starts to play a pretty melody but isn’t convinced, she grabs her pencil and changes up her music notes. Placing the pencil back behind her ear, she continues once more.

“Hi!” A sudden voice from behind her causes Carrie to slam the piano keys in fright, letting out a loud off keynote. Carrie quickly turns her head to see who has snuck up behind her. There stands a young, good-looking guy in ripped jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. “Oh, sorry about that. I’m Reggie…but you might know me as G.R.”

“What the actual hell?” Carrie looks in annoyed confusion at a beaming Reggie, who has a plastered goofy grin on his face.

“I’ve probably got some explaining to do…and a huge favor to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Rough Diamonds by End of Fashion (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6Wtza5Q2nQ)


	8. Roll Up Your Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Carrie come to an understanding; Julie is interviewed for LA Music Monthly magazine.

Reggie has always been the wild card.

During their time as Sunset Curve, it was Reggie who constantly found himself in trouble, where either Luke or Alex would need to bail him out. Whether it was when he found himself in afterschool detention for goofing off in class and the guys had to sneak him out, or that time where he accidentally hitched a ride with a traveling cult who left him stranded in the middle of Joshua Tree, with nothing but the clothes on his back. With this new journey, the band are all currently on, Reggie made it his mission to be the one to help out his chosen family. They have been there for him over the years, it is time to repay the favor. He standing in the middle of a near-empty music room, with an idiotic smile frozen on his face, wondering what to say to the confused girl in front of him.

“I know you,” Carrie says directly. “How did you get in here?”

“That’s complicated…” Reggie says, rubbing the back of his head. “May I?” He gestures to a nearby chair, waiting for permission. Carrie nods, and he sits down taking a moment so he can gather his thoughts.

“You’re from Julie’s band,” Carrie says quietly. “You’re the one that has been leaving me the letters?”  
  
“Yeah, I thought that was probably the softer approach…” Reggie says, looking at his hands. “I mean, I can only imagine how difficult it would be for you to learn about…you know, who I am…how we know your Dad...”

“You’re putting it nicely.” Carrie shifts in her seat, uncomfortably. “Why are you doing this to me?”  
  
“I thought you needed to know the truth. Look, I grew up with parents who constantly lied to me, I know how it feels. My parents were so caught up in their own drama, that they completely forgot about me. Never came to a gig, a school event, to my aid when I needed them…that left me without any strong parental figures. I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I see a lot of similarities in you and me.”

Carrie listens to Reggie intently, not taking her eyes off him. _I cannot believe how much he hasn’t changed from his picture_. Referring back to the photo of Sunset Curve. “I think you’re not explaining the biggest elephant in the room, Reggie. How are you here?”

“Well, that’s even more complicated...” Reggie looks over to Carrie, who’s no bull crap demeanor intimidates him into crumbling. Without taking a breath, Reggie explains what happened on the fateful night of their Orpheum gig in ’95, and how Julie brought them back.

“So, you’re saying that you’re a ghost, and I’m supposed to accept that?” Carrie is beside herself. _A ghost? Are you kidding me?_ “Next thing you’re going to be telling me is that the tooth fairy is real.”

“Well, I can’t categorically tell you that either way…I mean, I’ve seen my fair share of unbelievable afterlife things…but fairies are not one of them. To your earlier point though…yes, I am a ghost and no you’re not dreaming.”

“G.R…Ghost Reggie…”

“You got it!” Reggie exclaims. “I know this is weird, it’s still weird for me too but this is the cards I’ve been dealt so I’m taking it one day at a time.”

“How did you meet my father?”

“We all met a school then started a band, kind of typical way.” Reggie shrugs. “But I can’t even begin to imagine how Bobby…I mean Trevor…took our deaths. It came so suddenly and unexpectedly, but his reaction was to erase us from existence? It’s a tough blow to us.”

“So that’s why you’re here, to get back what’s yours?”

“No, we have made peace with the fact that our music from Sunset Curve is no longer ours, nor do we want it.” Reggie shifts in his seat, closer to Carrie. “But there is something I do want. You see…we have been having trouble…” And in a blink of an eye, Reggie disappears from Carrie’s sight. Carrie quickly stands in shock.

“Reggie? Hello?” Carrie is taken aback by how quickly she took a liking to Reggie, and now that he is nowhere to be seen, concern has snuck into her mind.

“Sorry about that.” Reggie quickly says as he reappears in front of Carrie on his chair. She takes a step closer to him as he stands up.

“Where did you go?”

“I’m still learning to remain visible to lifers…people who are real. But, it’s difficult…draining actually. Luke and Alex are better at it than me, but I’m trying.” She reaches out for his arm and pauses just before she touches him. Carrie glances up to Reggie who nods in approval. She follows through and places her hand on his arm, the cool of the leather jacket quite prevalent.

“Okay. And that is obviously a problem because…” she says, trying to gauge the situation.

“It’s a huge problem. I’m holding the band back! If I can’t stay visible, it makes it hard for Julie to try to explain to the world why I’m still a ‘hologram’, we just want to make it easy on her. We are wanting to record our music, but…we need…we need somewhere safe for us to record where we don’t need to worry about disappearing without freaking everyone out.”

It dawns on Carrie. “And that’s where I come in.”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate to do my part for the band. I know you have a recording studio in your house, so I wanted to see if you were willing...to help” Reggie asks, shoving his hands in his pockets waiting to hear a resounding no.

“Are you kidding me?” Carrie says sharply, causing Reggie to hang his head in defeat.

“I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“You know that you recording your music is going to piss off my father. I’m in.” Reggie looks up in surprise, with the return of his goofy grin.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Carrie.” Carrie smiles in return. Reggie looks over to the piano and her sheet music lying on top. “What are you working on?”

“Oh, it’s stupid. I don’t know. I’m trying something new. Different from my group.”

“You’re changing up Dirty Candy?”

“You heard of us?”  
  
“I’ve seen you perform a couple of times, you’re a lot of fun.”

“I want to be more than fun, and I want to be taken seriously.” Carrie sits back down on the piano bench, shoulders hunched.

“Well, let me hear what you got…if you don’t mind that is,” Reggie says, sitting down beside her.

“Are you sure? You don’t have other ghost business to do?” Carrie smirks.

“I’ve cleared my haunting diary, for now, so for the next hour…I’m all yours.” Reggie laughs.

****

Dusk falls on the city of Los Angeles, it’s a warm night which is not uncommon in California. Julie is sitting in the passenger seat being driven by Ray, on their way to a small studio in West Hollywood for Julie’s much-anticipated interview and photoshoot with LA Music Monthly, thanks to Nick.

“It’s a shame the guys are missing out on this. I really want to meet them.” Ray says, looking across to Julie.

“Yeah, I want you to meet them too. Maybe one day we can get them out here…you know, after the craziness that is this year…” Julie says with her eyes fixated outside the window so that her father can’t see the guilt in her eyes. Julie reflects back on the morning after the gig at The Undead. Still freshly hurt from that night, Julie didn’t hold back with telling the guys of her opportunity with the magazine. Reggie and Alex seemed to be cool with it, but there was a look that Luke gave her she couldn’t shake. It wasn’t mad, but there was something…off.

“Well, perhaps after this interview is published, we can get more attention from touring managers and get the guys out here.” I shot of shame runs through Julie’s body at his words. He thinks they are from Sweden, they’re from 1995. _How am I going to explain this to him? He will find out eventually…_

“Flynn is meeting us outside the studio, she’ll help me with the stylist…help me get my point across…she’s better at that than me.”

“Nothing get’s in the way of Flynn.” Ray laughs. Ray makes a left turn onto Romaine Street and pulls into a narrow street filled with parking lots. In the short distance, they arrive at Dust Studios in West Hollywood, where Flynn is standing, waving at their approach. “Well, I’ll meet you back here in two hours. Have fun!”

“Thanks, Dad.” Julie finally looks at him and offers him a soft smile.

“Hey, don’t be nervous. You got this.” Julie jumps out of the car and hugs Flynn who is holding a clothing bag over her shoulder. Ray honks his horn as a goodbye and drives back from where they came.

“You look great, Julie. Just a few touch-ups but I’ve already told the stylist that this is what you’re wearing, no questions.” She says, indicating to the clothing bag.

“Thanks, Flynn. I can always count on you.” Julie softly smiles.

“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Sorry, I’m a little nervous, and…I kind of wish the guys were here to do this with me.”  
  
“Well, you have a guy waiting inside for you…Nick is here,” Flynn smirks. Julie smiles in return, although she is not quite sure how she feels still. Nick has been a surprise to her, extremely attentive, kind, and supportive. They turn on their heels and enter the studio doors.

Walking through the reception area, the girls enter the photography studio, which is gigantic and white. Numerous people are setting up the lighting and camera, and to the side sits a vanity for Julie to get finishing touches. Julie takes a deep breath and turns to Flynn. “Okay, I guess I’ll quickly get changed.” Flynn passes her the clothing bag and Julie heads to the nearby changing station. Opening the bag, Julie sees that Flynn has chosen her staple leather jacket which she wore at the Orpheum gig. The other pieces include purple high waisted fitted jeans and a black silk cami. _Sophisticated, rock, casual, but still me._ Happy with Flynn’s choice, Julie steps out of the change room.

“Wow, you look great!” Nick says, greeting Julie with a smile. “I love this jacket on you, just screams…Julie.”

“Thanks, Nick. You didn’t have to come but I’m glad that you did.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He grabs her hand and squeezes it. “You’re shaking, there is nothing to be nervous about.”

“He’s right, you know…nothing to be nervous about.” Looking around Nick, Julie sees that Alex, Reggie, and Luke have appeared. Shocked, Julie starts to cough to hide her gasp.

“Are you okay?” Nick asks, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“I’m fine, just thought I saw something…but it was nothing…and now I’m focused.” Julie rambles.

Looking around, Nick squeezes her tighter. “As you can see, nothing is here except the most talented musician in the world.”

Luke steps up to her and smirks. “His crush on you keeps getting stronger and stronger, doesn’t it?”

“Shhh!” Julie says, sharply. _I haven’t learned, have I?_ “I mean, you’re a pretty great musician, Nick…so let’s calm that down.” Julie awkwardly laughs.

“Julie Molina?” Julie turns and sees a man in his 30s dressed in a casual button-up shirt, and jeans. “Hi, I’m Thom Kioko, we spoke on the phone.”  
  
“Hi, Thom. Nice to meet you.” She shakes his hand overenthusiastically.

“Careful, Julie. You’re going to rip his arm off!” Reggie says, eyes wide.

Thom clears his throat and proceeds. “Well, while you’re getting final touch-ups, I thought it would be a good time to go through the interview. What do you think?”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Julie says, as she sits down on the make up chair in front of the vanity mirror.

“We will leave you to it,” Flynn says, pulling up alongside Nick, tugging him away.

Thom sits near Julie, as the stylist touches up her makeup and hair. He places his phone down and presses record on his voice memos. “So, Julie. What made you start playing music?”

Julie looks in the mirror where she has her three bandmates staring at her in anticipation. “Well, it was my mom. She was in a few bands herself when she was my age until she had me. She taught me everything I know, piano, songwriting and just the love for it. I learned that all from her. When she passed about a year ago, it took me a while to find that love again.”

“How did you find it?”  
  
Staring at Luke, she speaks from the heart. “In meeting the guys in my band. They helped me a lot. Not only in finding the love for the music again but embracing the pain that I hold onto and infusing it into my music. We connected emotionally over our shared experiences but also our different points of view.”

“So that ties into my next question about the songwriting. What’s the process?”

“It’s collaborative…”

“Julie, don’t be shy…tell him,” Alex smirks.

“Well, there are times that I’ll come up with lyrics, and the guys would put down music to it. Like our track, _Flying Solo_. That started out as a poem I wrote about my best friend, Flynn. The guys laid down music, and it worked. But there are other times where Luke and I will work away on songs that each of us has half-written and helps each other out. Sometimes we will go into the early hours of the morning working on stuff, and that’s when I think we get the best work done. No one else around to distract, no noise, just us and the music…” Julie looks up and makes eye contact with Luke. All the animosity melts away at that moment, and it’s like they’re the only two in the room. “Magic happens.”

Thom smiles at her answer. “It’s amazing what you can accomplish on FaceTime. You have great chemistry with the guys, especially Luke who is on guitar and vocals, how do you create that chemistry and energy when they’re not really there?” Luke smiles, hiding a laugh causing Julie to uncomfortably shift in her seat. Reggie and Alex give each other a knowing look.

“Well, it’s like they are in the room with me when we play,” Julie says, a smile plastered on her face.

“Loosen up girl, don’t look so guilty!” Alex quickly says.

“Ahhhh…although we are not in the same space, we got along great from the moment we met…of course after some growing pains…but our chemistry is born out of that and how much we like each other.”

“How did you manage to meet? It seems impossible that a young woman such as yourself can meet three talented musicians in Sweden.” This question stumps Julie, never has she thought about explaining this to anyone. _Wow, I’m an idiot. Of course, this was going to be a question._

“Tell him we met a school!” Reggie chimes in, just as Alex gives him a swift slap to the stomach.

“How? In Sweden?” Alex retorts, annoyingly.

“How about like a music website or something? How does that work?” Luke suggests, hurriedly.

“We actually all met on an online music forum for young musicians looking to connect with each other. I attend a music school in Los Feliz, and my teachers were encouraging me to reach out to other musicians to help me with my anxiety. That’s where I met Luke, Alex and Reggie. Ummm…they are actually Americans…living in Sweden…” This is only a half-lie, yes, her school encouraged her to speak to other artists, but she never did take that advice.

“Hey, nice going on the American thing…good to know we don’t have to learn how to speak in a Swedish accent!” Luke rubs her arm, which she tries not to respond to as she is very aware of Thom.

The interview continues on, mostly focusing on her and her music inspiration life and growing up in Los Angeles. The guys chimed in a couple of times to help her out, but she eventually found her stride.

“Okay, so the photographer is ready for you so one last question. Are you working on any new music?” This is a tricky one, we have a couple but it has been a while since she and Luke had sat down and written. The last song they finished was a couple of weeks ago, and both of them have been distracted since.

“Well, we do have a couple of new tracks. One called _Tonight’s the Night_ which we played together for the first time a couple of weeks ago… _Rough Diamonds_ which we played at an impromptu gig…” Julie grimaces at the mention of that, pushing her dismay aside which the guys notice. Trying to move past sudden awkwardness, Julie tries to think of another song. “Oh, and I’ve been working on this ballad which came to me in a dream…I know that sounds very wanky…it’s called Perfect…” Julie stops in her tracks, as she looks at Luke. _Crap! This is a song about him! Why the hell did I bring this up??_ “Actually, I don’t have a title for it…it’s so new, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
  
“Oh, that’s okay. I won’t print that then, I want to keep my interviewees happy.” Thom smiles. “Thanks so much, Julie. Once the photos are taken, this interview is most likely to go to print next month. I’ll send you a copy.” Thom stands up and shakes her hand. “I’ll stick around if you have any questions or anything to add.”

“Thanks, Thom,” Julie says, very aware that Luke’s stare is burning on her.

“What song are you writing?” Luke asks. “I’d love to work on it with you.”

“Ah, it’s so rough…I’m not ready to show you…in fact, I might scrap it all together…” Julie nervously shifts in her chair as the stylist finishes up her final touches. Julie looks in the mirror and sees herself for the first time since sitting down. Her make up with from chic to glam within the interview. Her hair was wild and free, framing her face perfectly.

“Wow.” Luke manages to say as he takes in the sight before him. Each day, this girl surprises him but today…wow.

“You should have mentioned that song you reworked in class with me, not that I’m asking you to mention me in your interview… _I_ just heard how that sounded…” Nick says, beaming. “But, it’s such a great song!”

“What song did you rework?” Luke asks Julie, confused, and a little hurt. She looks over to him and quickly glances away as the photographer gestures for her to make her way to the set. Luke watches Julie walk away, with Nick closely in tow. _This guy._ “Why is this guy constantly hanging around? Is he reworking our music with Julie?” Luke crosses his arms, furious at Nick.  
  
“Luke, calm down. It could be a class project she is working on. Let’s face it, we have been pre-occupied the past couple of weeks. I’ve been with Willie nearly every day, Reggie is doing god-knows-what…you’re with Olivia…Julie has a life outside of us too…I mean, she’s had to with us not being there that much.” Alex says, defending Julie.

Julie steps onto the set, facing the camera. “Julie, you look fantastic. I’m Francine, nice to meet you. I thought we would take a couple of candids, a couple of posed shots, then the crew will roll in the grand piano that we have over there.” Francine points over to a beautiful black grand piano, where crew members a furiously polishing for the shoot. “And perhaps you can play a song where we can get some action shots. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great.” Julie shakes her arms out, trying to loosen up. Francine takes a couple of test shots, then instructs Julie how to pose.

“We just need you to loosen up a little more, why don’t we put on some music? What do you want to listen to?”

“How about _Looking Up to You_ …Michael Wycoff?” A little funk always gets Julie in the right mood, and she is right. As soon as the song starts to blast over the sound system, she automatically relaxes. This is the song her mum used to put on and they danced around the lounge room, as one big family. It was a good memory and instantly puts her at ease. Julie looks over to the guys who are watching her. Alex, like Julie, has let the music take over and poofs on set with Julie. Alex starts to pose as if he is in the photo shoot, which makes Julie laugh as she tries to mimic the poses he makes.

Luke and Reggie look at each other and laugh. Nothing stops Alex from performing, and that’s why he is good value. Alex poofs back next to the guys with a giant smile on his face. “Well, that was fun!”

“Work it, girl!” Flynn calls from where she is standing next to Nick, who is not taking his eyes of Julie which is making his anger creep back in.

“Look at this guy,” Luke says to Reggie and Alex, in a lowered voice. “It’s like he is trying to devour her with his eyes.”

“Luke, weren’t you talking wonders about him last week?” Reggie reminded him.

“Yeah, that was before he decided to touch our music with his…stupid face.”

“Leave it alone, Luke. Julie is her own woman, let her make her own decisions. I mean, what can you do about it?” Alex says, slightly heated.

“Well, I can now be there for Julie…like I haven’t been able to before.” The words escaped his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. “I mean, you know I can be physically present…”

“Dude, after the show last week…and the whole Olivia thing…I think you need to chill. You should have seen her after the show…” Alex says quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Forget I said anything. Just give her some space.” Alex looks away, and focuses on Julie, ending the conversation, to Luke’s dismay. _Was Julie mad at him? What’s Olivia got to do with it? Was he enamored with Olivia? Well, she is beautiful and mysterious…but...she’s not Julie._

“Wow, we’ve got some great shots here, Julie!” Francine announces, looking at the image reel on her camera. “Why don’t we bring in the piano and have you play.” The crew of 4 men rolls in the grand piano, which luckily for them, is on wheels. Putting the instrument in position, Julie takes a seat and places her hand on the keys.

“Play the song!” Nick calls out, enthusiastically. Luke, Alex, and Reggie look over to Julie in anticipation. Julie catches their gazes, not knowing what to do. _I really have reworked this song quite a bit, what if they hate it?_ She looks at Luke who nods giving her the permission she needed.

Julie starts to play the chord progression, different from what she originally had written with Luke. It’s a little slower, and more pop-infused than the rock tone it was originally written for.

**Julie  
** Roll up your sleeves  
And face the faces looking right back at me  
It's easier to leave it all  
It's easier to fake it, oh oh!

Nick and Flynn start to clap along, in time, give the song a fuller sound.

 **Julie  
** So, I go and I taunt the free  
'Cause people there, they're just like me oh  
Ooh well everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright

Francine walks around the piano, taking shots of Julie, which she doesn’t pay attention to. She is in her element, singing from the heart.

 **Julie  
** Oh, they're haunting me  
And he is not fancy, he just wears black  
Head to toe

Alex and Reggie look over to Luke who looks down to what he is wearing. His black Nirvana tank, black ripped jeans, and his black beanie. “Just a tiny coincidence.” Luke clears his throat and shifts his feet, tensely.

 **Julie  
** And oh, they're haunting me  
So I go and I change my name  
But they're chasing dreams just like me  
Ooh well everything is gonna be alright  
Ooh well everything is gonna be alright oh  
Roll up your sleeves  
And roll up your sleeves  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Oh everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright

Flynn and Nick cheer along with the crew as the song closes out. Reggie and Alex join in, while look slowly claps his hands, unable to contain his hurt. Alex nudges him, snapping Luke out of his funk and he tries to join in as enthusiastically as the others. “She really shaped that song differently, didn’t she? Is that why didn’t want to play it the other night?” Reggie and Alex shrug at Luke’s question.

“Well, I think we got it all! That’s a wrap team!” Francine announces, and the crew gets to work on packing up. “Thanks, Julie, you were great.” Francine shakes her hand and steps away, as Thom approaches.

“Julie, I’ve got some raw footage of your performance which I can share on socials if you don’t mind?” Thom shows her his phone, playing back the footage. It looked great and sounded fantastic.

“Sure! I don’t mind at all!” Julie says, excited that this day turned out better than she expected.

“Great, I’ll use it as a teaser to the interview in a few weeks. Look out for it.”

“Don’t forget to tag her and the band account.” Flynn reminds him.

“Of course, thanks again, Julie. Keep me posted on your next gig, I’ll be there.” Thom waves at Julie, Flynn and Nick, leaving them.

“Julie, that was so good! Congratulations, your new version sounded amazing!” Nick wraps his arms around her and lifts her, spinning in excitement.

Luke, Reggie, and Alex look on watching Nick embrace Julie, and Luke could have sworn he saw Nick looking right at him, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> Roll Up Your Sleeves by Meg Mac (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKeX0DmLSaI)


	9. Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie exchange heated words; Alex and Willie take their relationship to the next level; Olivia discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos - means the world to me!!

Luke paces up and down the empty studio, reeling from the evening’s events. Luke knows that he shouldn’t be mad about Julie’s interview and photoshoot, and he is not, but he can’t help the little pang of jealousy that has crept in. Yes, he trusts Julie with every fiber in his body, but his heart is still a little sore from Bobby’s betrayal. Luke also knows that he can’t be angry at Julie about the song. She made it better, but she made it better without him. It stung. _What is this other song she wrote? Perfect…something? Did she write it with him?_ An ache in Luke’s chest grows stronger at the thought.

But there is another thing that Luke can’t shake. Nick. There was something strange about him. When he brought it up with the guys, they both thought that Luke was being paranoid and bridging on jealousy. _I’m not jealous, I’m worried._ He tries to convince himself. Thinking back to the shoot, he was 100% certain Nick was looking directly at him. _How could he see me? I definitely was not corporeal at that moment._ Luke drops to the couch and puts his head in his hands. If he was honest with himself, he has been feeling off about Nick for quite some time but how can he approach Julie about his opinion if the guys even thought he was being jealous? _I just need to suck it up and talk to her._ Luke poofs off the couch and lands in front of Julie’s bedroom door. Lifting his hand to knock, Luke hesitates. _What am I going to say?_ He swallows hard and quietly taps on her door, waiting for an answer. Nothing. Luke taps a little louder, but conscious to not alert Ray or Carlos. Still nothing. “Okay, Julie…I’ve knocked a couple of times so I’m coming in and you can’t get mad.” Luke waits for a beat then steps through her door into an empty room. _She must still be on her way back_.

Luke walks over to her desk and sits down on her chair to wait. Looking around her room, there is nothing more comforting to him than being surrounded by all things that represent Julie. Her record player that still has Rumors by Fleetwood Mac sitting on the turntable, her favorite photo of her and her mother, a vase full of her mother’s favorite flowers, her dream box. Luke’s eyes stop on Julie’s dream box as he bites his lower lip. _Her dream box_. _Don’t do it._ Luke crosses his arms and looks away. Shaking his leg anxiously, he glances back at the box. Letting out a frustrated grunt, Luke quickly gets up and marches over to the box, digging through its contents. In no time, he finds what he is looking for and pulls out a scribbled piece of paper.

“The truth is finally breaking through; two worlds collide when I'm with you. Our voices rise and soar so high, we come to life when we're in perfect harmony…”

Luke quickly recites what he sees and takes it in. Taking a deep breath, he rereads the lyrics that Julie jotted down. _Perfect Harmony._ Luke’s heart drops. _Wow, she really is falling for Nick._ Luke hears the front door close and Julie’s voice coming up the stairs.

“I’m just going to get changed and take off my make up,” Julie calls out as her voice gets closer to her room. Luke quickly places her lyrics back into her dream box, and returns to her desk chair, trying not to look suspicious. He crosses his legs, then uncrosses them, confusing himself on how to sit. He finally chooses to lean forward, resting his elbows on his legs. Julie walks in and shuts the door behind her before she sees Luke. “What are you doing in here?”

“I know…boundaries. But in my defense…I did knock…you just weren’t here so I decided to wait.” Luke stammers, trying to sound natural but his mind keeps going back to the lyrics she wrote about someone else. “I only just got here…”

“I’ll let it slide, just this once,” Julie said firmly, as she removes her jacket to hang up in her closet. She still has her photoshoot outfit on, a loosely fitted black silk tank with her purple high waisted jeans. Luke did really like this look. “So, you wanted me?” Julie asked turning around.

“Excuse me?” Luke asks with his eyes bulged.

“You wanted to speak to me?” Julie said, clearly.

“Oh, yeah.” Luke rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. “I just wanted to see how you were feeling after the interview and photoshoot. I just wanted to check in I guess…”

“Oh, that’s…thoughtful. Yeah, well…I think it went okay…but I don’t know. I’ve always been a bit funny in front of the camera.”  
  
“Well, you look really…nice,” Luke says, with a shy smile. Of course, he wanted to shout about how drop-dead gorgeous she is but stopped himself. “And…the interview went well too.”

“Yeah, Thom was great. Both Flynn and Nick seemed happy with how it all went too.” Luke’s face drops the moment he hears Nick’s name.

“So, the song…” He tries to make his voice sound as level as possible but sees that Julie takes a little breath before she responds.

“You hated it.” She laments as she sits down on her bed.

“I didn’t say that…but why didn’t you come to me if you wanted to change it up?”

“You haven’t exactly been around, Luke. Besides, it’s not like Nick had a lot to do with it. He just…has this ability to steer me in the right direction…”

Luke winces at her words. “So, you and Nick, huh. You’re spending a lot of time together.”  
  
“Well, we are dance partners, study buddies, and in the same music program. So yeah. Besides, didn’t think you’d mind since you’re spending a lot of time with Olivia.” Julie says, pointedly.

“Well, she is teaching me how to strengthen my powers to benefit you…so…” Luke spits back.

“No, don’t you do that. Don’t you turn this around on me. You want to spend time with her, I saw the effect she has on you. Luke Patterson, always so charming and cool but the minute you’re near her…you become such a simp.”

“I do not!” Luke stands up, getting angry. _What the hell is simp? I don’t know, but it sounds bad._ “Yeah, she and I get along but that’s it.”

“Yeah right, that’s it...she couldn’t take her eyes off you, and vice versa. I don’t blame you; I mean…she’s beautiful. Talented. Womanly….” Julie ties her hair up in a bun to get it off her neck, feeling the heat of her anger.

Luke is taken aback. _She just described herself. Doesn’t she realize she is all those things?_ “Why should you care? I mean, you’re caught up in a whirlwind romance with dancing boy. Writing music with him…about him…I mean your worlds must really collide when you’re with each other.” He says through gritted teeth.

Julie is in shock. Her words were being thrown in her face, her private words. Tears filled in her eyes which she tried to fight off. “My dream box, Luke?! Really, you’re going through my dream box again!”

“No…” Luke is filled with sudden shame with what he has done.

“You invaded my privacy AGAIN, Luke!”

“Julie…” Luke says quietly.

“No! You keep banging on about how you’re not selfish but then you do crap like this…”

“But Julie, it’s Nick…something is not right about him…he was looking directly at me…”

“I don’t want to hear it! I’ve got something good going on with Nick where he actually listens to me. He wants to best for me…he cares for me. What have you done? You’ve snooped around my room, you made me play a show I didn’t want to do and you never listen to any suggestion I make for the direction of the band! It’s always about you. The one day THE ONE DAY I had attention on me…you do this.”

“You’ve got this all wrong, Julie.”

“No, I think I pretty much hit the nail on the head. I can’t even look at you right now. Please leave.”

“Come on, Julie.” Luke reaches for her shoulder, but his hand falls through her not able to touch. _What the hell?_ Luke is in shock, and he tries again with no luck.

“Get out.”

“Fine, maybe I’ll go see Olivia. I know she is always thrilled to see me.” Luke states, shrugging his shoulders.

“Fine, you go do that, have fun.”  
  
“I will!” Luke poofs out of Julies room, taking one last look at her as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

****

“It looked like so much fun, Willie. Reminded me of the time when me and the guys had that low rent photoshoot for our demo CD. It was so funny; we hired this guy off this new dinky website called Craigslist which was like this email share thing…I don’t really get it…Bobby did it all…and the photographer was this weird dude whose studio was his Mom’s garage. He took like 100s of shots…always ruining it in some way…we walked away with only 3 good photos.” Alex and Willie laugh at the memory shared. Both of them sitting on a couch in an abandoned warehouse, which has come to be the place of refuge for Willie ever since he turned on Caleb. “Thank god we only paid $50 bucks…that was a lot of money back then though.”

“It’s a lot of money now just for 3 photos!” Willie laughs.

“I just can’t wait until we can all do it again, and share that moment with Julie. Now that we have this little taste of it…I kind of want it all. Is it bad to think that?” Alex asks, nervously.

“Of course not! You were robbed of it in the 90s, man! Own your success!” Willie states, excitedly putting his arm around his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re happy, Alex.” Willie’s face drops. “Especially after what I had done.”

“Hey, we talked about this. It’s not your fault, you were trying to help.” Alex places his hand on Willie’s leg to comfort him. “We all fell for Caleb’s promises…and I kind of blame his blue…very blue…eyes.” Willie laughs at Alex’s admission.

“I know, I know. I just still feel guilty.”  
  
“Well don’t. I can’t think of any other place I’d rather be than here…with you.” Alex clears his throat, very aware of the tension that has just come between them. Willie is sitting very close, where he can feel his hair brush on his neck. “Hey, do you want to see what I can do now?” Alex exclaims, breaking the heat.

Willie smiles, “Sure.” Alex looks over to the old box tv that sits on top of a milk crate, not too far from them. With a point of his finger, Alex turns the tv on with a rerun of Fraser blaring from its tiny speakers. “Whoa, you did it!” Willie playfully shoves Alex’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I’m really starting to get the hang of this whole ghost thing. Poor Reggie is still struggling, but I think we are getting there mostly.”  
  
“Next, you’ll be playing Madison Square Garden, or the Superbowl Halftime Show…or opening the Grammys!” Willie yells, through cheers.

“Ha! We need to record an album first…well, we need to find a studio to record an album…well, we need to find the money to hire the studio to record the album. Just a few steps.”

“Well, I believe in you.” Willie places his hand on Alex’s knee, sending jolts of excitement up Alex’s spine. “Got many tracks to lay down?”

“Ahh, we have a few…Bright played well, as did Edge of Great and Stand Tall…we have a few other ones that Julie and Luke have written…”  
  
“Have you written any?” Willie asks, leaning into Alex.

“Uhhh, one…but I dunno, it’s probably a steaming pile of garbage…I’m usually just the guy that bangs his sticks at the back…but I was inspired.” Alex says, picking at his fingers.

“By what?”  
  
Alex looks up to Willie, “By you.”

Willie smiles, touched by Alex’s gesture. “Well, I’ve got to hear it now.”

“Oh, no…I could never.” Willie gets up and stomps to the back of the room where he pulls out an old acoustic guitar. “This was here when I moved in, not sure how good it is…or if you can play…?”

“Yeah, I can kind of play…not well…Luke and Reggie are more talented with the stringed instruments…but I did start out on the guitar. But know, I’m extremely rusty.”

“Well then, I am waiting.” Willie holds out the guitar for Alex to take, which he eventually does. Willie sits back down next to Alex, waiting patiently whilst Alex tunes the six-string. Once it sounds right, he clears his throat.

“Whoa, I’m really nervous.” Alex laughs.

“Don’t be, it’s just me.” Willie smiles, which comforts him.

“Okay…” Alex starts to strum basic chords, like he said…he is rusty.

 **Alex**  
I'm just gonna stand with my bag hangin' off my left arm  
I'm just gonna walk home kickin' stones at parked cars  
But I had a great night, 'cause you kept rubbin' against my arm  
I'm just gonna stand with my bag hangin' off my left arm  
Get me a drink, I get enough off one sip  
Just so I can adore you  
I want the entire street out of town  
Just so I can be alone with you  
And I'll go when you're ready  
My head's gettin' heavy  
Pressed against your arm  
I adore you...

  
Alex stops strumming, “That’s all I’ve got so fa…” He is brought to an abrupt halt as Willie leans in and puts his hand on Alex’s cheek, bringing their faces closer together. Pausing, inches apart. Willie looks into Alex’s eyes, as Alex flicks his eyes down to Willie’s lips.

“I loved it.” Willie breaths as he closes the gap between them, softly placing his lips on Alex’s. Alex gently kisses him back, bringing his hand up to Willie’s hair to twist the ends on his fingers. Willie breaks away, still holding Alex in his hand.  
  
“Wow.” Alex breaths. _Willie just kissed me!_ “Would you mind if we tried that again?” As he puts the guitar down on the ground. Willie laughs and leans in to embrace him once more. Alex wraps his hands around Willie, bringing him in for a tighter embrace. “I need you closer to me.” Willie moves closer to Alex, eliminating any gap there might have been. They part once more, Alex tucking Willie’s hair behind his ear as they both smile. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“It doesn’t have to, you know. Mi casa, su casa. What’s mine is yours.” He states, gesturing to the bare warehouse where they sit. “You can stay…”

“Good, because I never want to leave.” Alex laughs as he kisses Willie once more.

****

Luke lands in front of a dingy door, down the back end of a dark alley. This has come to be the meeting place between himself and Olivia over the last week or so. Out of sight, no people or ghosts around, just theirs. He goes up to the faded red door and knocks 5 times. The door creaks open and Luke is greeted by Bubba, Olivia’s bandmate and unofficial bodyguard. “Is she here?” Bubba steps aside and lets Luke in. Luke walks through the long dark hallway which leads to Olivia’s private residence. The place looked deceptively small from the outside, but the inside is vast and beautiful. Olivia explained to Luke when he first visited her place that her home is in a non-disclosed location that sits outside the human realm. It keeps her safe and away from those who want to harm her, specifically Caleb.

Olivia opens the door to her room with rigor causing her hair to blow from her face with the movement. She slowly smiles seeing Luke standing at her door. “Luke, for what do I owe this pleasure?” Luke shoves his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet.

“Sorry about the drop-in, Liv. Thought I would swing by and see if you’re free to practice?” Luke looks up and catches her gaze. They stare at each other for a beat, causing butterflies in Luke’s stomach. _What is it about her?_ The feelings Luke has for Olivia certainly has him confused. It’s like he can’t think when she looks at him, all thoughts and negativity fade away, and it’s just the two of them.

“Of course, darlin’. Come on in.” Olivia steps aside to let Luke into her room. “Please, take a seat.” Olivia closes the door behind her as she follows Charlie to her white leather couch and sits down beside him, leaning her arm on the back of the couch to get a better view of the man in front of her.

“Thanks. I just had trouble remaining corporeal, and I don’t know why. I’m a little stressed about it. I mean, I wasn’t having any problem before but then all of a sudden, boom – it goes away and I don’t know if I can get it back…”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down buddy. Breathe.” Olivia places her hand on his arm to reassure him. “Just take a second.” She scoots closer to Luke and places her hand on his shoulder.

Luke takes a breath. “Sorry, I’m just a little rattled.” Having Olivia’s hand on his should ease him instantly. “I just had a rough night, that’s all.”

“Hey, that happens. I mean, we have an eternity ahead of us so we are bound to have a couple of bad nights. It’s okay.” Luke looks up into her piercing dark eyes, drawn into her yet again. “Can I get you anything? Water? Whisky?”

“Oh, no…thank you though.”

“Well, I’m having one.” Olivia gets up and walks over to her nearby table where a decanter sits, and she pours herself a stiff drink. “Tell me what happened.” She asks as she returns back to the couch.

“So, I was with Julie and I went to touch her shoulder but I couldn’t,” Luke says, glossing over the details.

“Come on, there needs to be more than that. You’re a storyteller…set the scene.” Olivia nudges him. Luke complies and takes a moment.

“Well, I was waiting for Julie in her room.” Olivia purses her lips, and nods. “When she got home after an interview and photoshoot where she played a new song, we kind of got into an argument.”

“About what?”

Luke hesitates, “About boundaries, about our music…about another guy.” Something clicks in Olivia but she is hard to read.

“So, you fought with Julie and then immediately lost your abilities.”

“Well, yeah.” Luke shrugs. Olivia sits up straight and downs the rest of her drink. She gets up, pours herself another, and begins to pace. Luke watches her, unable to take his eyes off her. Like him, she is wearing all black. Black skinny jeans, torn at the knee, and a black crop t-shirt which slightly exposes her waist. Luke can’t deny that she is a vision.

“This can’t be, I’ve never heard of anything like this before,” Olivia says, stopping in her tracks to look at Luke.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Luke, you know you’re one of the most powerful ghosts I’ve met right? I believe you’re more powerful than Caleb if you learn to harness what you’ve got but there is a catch for you.”

“Well, I’m listening.”

“You seem to be tethered to Julie and she is the source of what makes you powerful. I mean, she had the power to bring you to this plain. She had the power to make you all visible while you played together. She had the power to bring you to stage and out of the clutches of Caleb. She had the power to remove his grasp over you all. She is your beacon, Luke.” It all dawns on Luke and it starts to make sense. Everything he is, it’s because of her.

“So, you’re saying, I need her to harness all that I can be?” Luke asks, slightly confused.

“I’m afraid so. She is the answer so you better fix whatever you did to make her angry.”  
  
“What I did? Kind of jumping to conclusions there, aren’t you?” Luke scoffs.  
  
“Am I wrong?” Olivia asks, tilting her head.

“No…” Luke admits but still annoyed. “How? How can I go to Julie and say, oh and by the way…I need you to help me with being powerful too? It sounds like that I’m just in her life to use her.”  
  
“And you’re not…” Olivia queries, as she returns to the couch next to him.

“Of course not! She means more to me than anything! She is the reason I get excited to start my day. She is the reason I get to play music…she is the reason I feel something again!”

“Then why haven’t you told her?” Olivia sits down and earnestly, looking at Luke and catching his eye. This is the first time he looks at her and truly sees her. Olivia pushes her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ears. She looks small, vulnerable and…sad. There is a weird clarity that washes over Luke, something he has never experienced before, with the butterflies he had in his stomach since arriving, subsiding. “Luke, do you know how lonely this life gets? Yes, I’m able to do what I love but look how I have to pay for it? I live in a off the grid bunker with Bubba. I get to play once a month. I don’t have anyone left, it’s just me. Call me selfish, but when you came along…I thought…” Olivia reaches out and touches Luke’s hand. “But you have something special with someone that makes you feel whole again, why would you want to throw that away?”

“But I’m a ghost…what about Julie’s future?” Luke says, still holding Olivia’s hand.

“Everyone is so obsessed with the future. As a human race, we all live for tomorrow which prevents us from pleasure in the now. You and I know that the future is never guaranteed. Don’t deny yourself or Julie from the pleasure of today.” Olivia lets go of Luke’s hand and pats his shoulder. “It’s a shame, Luke Patterson…you’re the first cute ghost I’ve seen in decades.”

Luke sadly smiles, “Olivia…”

“No.” Olivia waves off any pity that may come her way from him. “Now, how are you going to fix this.”

“I have no idea.”  
  
“Well, you’ve got to think fast. Knowing Caleb, he won’t be far off acting on any plan he has been brewing over the weeks. And you need her.”

Luke rubs his face in his hands. _Man, I really screwed up_. Luke sighs, as images of Julie swirling around in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Adore by Amy Shark (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-IoluTnuKs)  
> Note - I slightly changed the lyric to remove the word 'drunk' as it doesn't fit with Alex's character.


	10. Learnalilgivinanlovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie reveals to the guys what he has been up to; Luke, Alex, and Reggie see an impromptu performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It was a rough week, as I learned that my Christmas travel plans needed to be cancelled due to COVID so I won't be spending time with my family over the holidays. I'm pretty bummed about it. Good news is, writing this fic has given me a much needed distraction as I am about to head into another lockdown! Stay safe out there everyone, wear a mask, and be kind to each other xxx

Olivia lies on her white leather couch, nursing her whisky where she has since lost count of how many she has had. Feeling a little fuzzy, she places her glass down on the floor and rubs her eyes. Luke left not long ago just as the morning broke, after hours of refamiliarizing himself with ways to harness his powers and discussing how to fix things with Julie. _Julie_. Olivia thinks back to the girl she saw on stage the night of their performance. Small, meek but undeniably had talent. Olivia’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door as it swings open. “Just checking to see if you’re okay boss.” Bubba states as he steps into the room.

Olivia groans as she swings her legs off the couch and sits up. The sudden movement didn’t help her head much, “Well, perhaps you can explain how ghosts can still get hungover?” She says, stroppily. Bubba shrugs, showing a hint of a smile through his thick beard. “Bubba, what does that girl Julie have that I don’t?”

“I can’t tell ya, boss…well besides the obvious.” Oliva looks up and glares at him, knowing full well he meant Luke.

“There’s got to be something! I mean, I just don’t get it. Through the years I’ve met my share of powerful beings. Caleb, that ghost in Barcelona who performed ghost surgeries…he was a trip, oh that woman Lina who recently crossed over – whoa, she was powerful. She was probably triple the powerhouse Caleb is…last I heard she has a pretty sweet deal up there.” Olivia gestures up to the heavens. “Now these guys…but weirdly a lifer who controls their destiny. It’s insane!”

“So, what’s the plan boss?”

“I’m going to go on a little recon mission, then you and I are going to visit an old friend,” Olivia says, standing up on shaky feet. “I’ll be right back.” Olivia poofs out of her room and lands in a suburban street. In front of her stands the Molina residence. She poofs once more and lands in Julie’s room where she is fast asleep, her hand draped over the alarm clock which reads 6.50 am like she is ready to hit snooze once the alarm goes off. Olivia laughs to herself as she used to do the same thing when she was Julie’s age. Olivia looks around the room, and nothing stands out as special. _It is a normal teenage girl’s room. Too pastel for my liking, but it’s normal._ Julie rolls over and relaxes in another position. Olivia continues with her curiosity and continues to snoop. She knows all the basics about Julie Molina. How old she is, what school she goes to, hell, Bubba even dug up her grades for Olivia. Nothing screams powerful to her. Spinning around to take one last look, Olivia’s eyes land on an object on her desk. Fixated, she leans in closer to get a better look. Smiling to herself, she looks at Julie once more before she poofs out of the room.

****

“Finally!” Reggie exasperates as Alex walks into the studio.

“What is going on…?” Alex says slowly taking in the sight before him. Reggie continues to pace whilst Luke is lying on the couch, with a cushion over his face.

“I have no idea. Reggie didn’t want to say anything until we were both back.” Luke says, muffled by the pillow.

“Where have you been?!” Reggie yells, not meaning for it to come out so loud but he is on an adrenalin high.

“Uhhhh, I’ve been out and about,” Alex said, not ready to bring the guys into his relationship status with Willie. Alex’s cheeks flush red when he clocks Luke giving him a knowing look.

“Well, I have news and you both disappeared so quickly after the photoshoot yesterday that you didn’t give me a chance to say anything!”

“Reg, we are here now…what is it?” Alex said, in a calm but firm manner.

“Well, I can’t tell you now! I’m waiting for my surprise to arrive.” Both Alex and Luke groan in frustration at Reggie.

“God, Reggie!” Luke sighs, throwing the cushion at Reggie.

“Hey, chill! I know it’s not far off…in fact, I think I hear…” Reggie poofs out of the studio leaving Alex and Luke alone. Alex walks over to the couch and sits down beside Luke.

“How was your night?” Alex asks.

Luke sighs not really knowing where to begin. “Rough…and educational. You?”  
  
“Uh…same,” Alex smirks, as Luke playfully nudges him. The studio doors pull open as Reggie steps back through.

“Tadah!” Reggie exclaims, posing with his arms wide open. Luke and Alex look at him, faces blank. Reggie looks behind him, and no one is there. “Where is she…” Reggie steps out of the studio and pulls in a figure behind him. It’s Carrie.

“Why did you bring me to an empty studio?” She says, unimpressed.

“What do you mean empty?” Reggie questions. “Oh…guys, you’ve got to make yourself visible to Carrie.”

“What is she doing here?” Luke asks, annoyed. Both Luke and Alex jump up toward Reggie and Carrie. Not only has she been incredibly rude to Julie, but she also is the daughter of Bobby. Definitely not Luke’s favorite person. _How could Reggie think this was good news?_

“Well, if you make yourselves visible, we can explain.” Reggie folds his arms. Alex looks to Luke and shrugs, and Luke sighs. Suddenly their appear for Carrie to see.

“Oh, hi.” She says, nervously slightly taken aback by their sudden appearance although she has gotten used to it with Reggie.

“So, Carrie here is letting us use her personal studio to record our album!” Reggie says excitedly as he puts his hand on her shoulder. Both Luke and Alex sit in shock, not knowing what to say at Carrie’s unexpected gesture. “Ahh, guys? Did you hear me?”

“I know I am probably the last person you expected to help you guys out…” Carrie looks at her feet in shame. “Especially with everything my Dad has put you through…”  
  
“And everything you put Julie through,” Luke stated in a low voice, arms folded.

“And…that. But you know Julie forgave me, so you should too…especially since I didn’t do anything to you directly.” Carrie says, matter-of-factly.

“Julie forgave you?” Luke questions, which Carrie confirms with a nod. _Wow, how didn’t I know that? I really haven’t been around._ Luke sits back down on the couch, internalizing how he and Julie have lived separate lives over a short amount of time, but what feels like forever.

“Wow, thanks, Carrie. So, when do we get started?” Alex asks, excitement building.

“Well, my dad is with his Sharma in the West Indies for a month, so like now.” Carrie urges. Alex and Reggie high-five as Luke drops his head into his hands.

“Why are you freaking, Luke? This is exactly what we wanted! You know…minus the whole dead thing…” Reggie reminds him.

“Guys, I’ve messed up,” Luke says through his hands, voice muffled.

“Okay, what did you do you, dork,” Alex said, rather aggressively.

“Julie and I sort of got into an argument,” Luke says quietly, avoiding the eyes of judgment being thrown his way by his friends. “I went to tell her about Nick…” Both Alex and Reggie immediately groan at the mention.

“What about Nick?” Carrie asks, concerned, and confused. “How do you know my ex?”

“Nick is your ex?” Luke exclaims. _Small world_. “So, you know him well…”  
  
“Come on, Luke. Back off about this.” Alex sighs.

“No, Alex. Say if I’m wrong…no harm, no foul. But if I’m right and something is off about Nick, would you want Julie in his sphere?” Luke says, stepping up to Alex looking him dead in the eyes. Alex has never seen him this serious before about something that isn’t music.

“Fine.” Alex shrugs, stepping back.

“Carrie, have you noticed something different about Nick? Anything big or small?” Luke asks.

“Besides the amount he is hanging out with Julie? Not really...” Carrie shrugs to Luke’s dismay. “...but he has been dressing a lot better. More dapper. Oh, and his music…he has changed his whole vibe. I mean, just two weeks ago he was this John Mayer wannabe, but now he is like Pete Wenz but charming…” Carrie says.

“See! He is different. It’s like he is purposely been getting in-between me and Julie…us and Julie...” Luke starts to pace, deep in thought. Alex, Reggie, and Carrie watch on as he walks up and down the studio. _Think, Luke, think! Why would Nick want to infiltrate the band?_ Luke’s pacing comes to an abrupt end as he realizes what it can be. “Caleb.” Luke breathes.

“What do you mean?” Alex and Reggie say, simultaneously.

“Whose Caleb?” Carrie asks, confused.

“A bad ghost out to get us,” Alex explains. “Luke, that’s a bit of a reach. Nick has nothing to do with us…how would he even get on Caleb’s radar?”

“He has nothing to do with us, but he has everything to do with Julie. Alex, think about it. How did Nick, a kid from Los Feliz High, set up a meeting with LA Monthly Magazine? It’s not Nick’s connection…it’s Caleb’s connection. He has been the King of the Underworld for 40 years here in Los Angeles, of course, he knows people.”

“So, you’re saying he got to Nick and is making him seduce Julie to what…split us up?” Reggie asks, bewildered. Luke nods at Reggie’s suggestion.

“Reggie, never say seduce,” Alex says, whacking his arm. “Luke, we need to be sure. You have already pissed Julie off with your accusation; we can’t get off her side either especially if Caleb is targeting her…she would be in danger.” The guys exchange worried glances, not sure what their play is.

“Ugh, okay. From what I can gather from this idiotic conversation is that Julie is potentially being gaslit by Nick who is now somehow working for an evil ghost lord who wants to see you guys destroyed? Do you hear yourselves?” Carrie says, somewhat amused. “Have any of you even spoken to Nick? He would never hurt a fly, let alone Julie. Anytime I stepped out of line with her, he always stood up for her.” Luke looks at his feet, hearing her words. _She’s right, he has always seemed supportive._

“What could Caleb possibly have on him to make him do this?” Reggie asks the room.

“Nothing, which is why you’re going to leave this with me. Out of all of us here, I know Nick the best. Let me do my own digging and I’ll report back.” Walking over to Luke, she stands directly in front of him. “In the meantime, you’ve got to figure out what you’re going to say to Julie to fix your friendship…or whatever you guys are. You have one month and counting at my studio, so I wouldn’t waste any more time.” Carrie turns on her heels to leave and pauses when she gets to Reggie.

“You’re leaving already?” Reggie says quietly to her.

“I have school, otherwise…I would stay.” She says softly, Reggie smiling in response. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“Sure! After you m’lady.” Reggie gestures toward the studio door, as Alex and Luke try to stifle a cringe. To their surprise, Carrie smiles at Reggie as she tucks her hair behind her ear. “See you around fellas.”

“Really, those two?” Luke says, aghast.

“Well, you know Reggie. He loves to play with fire.” Alex laughs. “So, what are you going to do about Julie?”

“I don’t know, man. I really screwed it this time.” Luke says, running his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Luke. If you are right about Caleb, I’m sure she will forgive you.” Luke looks up at Alex, eyes full of regret. “But…you only told us half of the story, didn’t you?”

“I may have…gone through her dream box.” At the mere mention of the dream box, Alex walks over to Luke and sharply hits him across the back of the head. “OW! That hurt man!”

“Good! It was meant to you idiot.” Alex drops down beside Luke, exhausted at his behavior. “Why the hell did you do that?”  
  
“You were right. I was jealous and I needed to see what song she was working on with Nick…it’s a love song…” Luke’s eyes drop to his hands, too upset to look at Alex.

“Luke…I don’t need to tell you why what you did is wrong…I think you know that. And I know I don’t need to tell you that Julie’s feelings for Nick are something she is still figuring out. I think you know that too.” Alex says, placing his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “But for some reason, this thick skull isn’t realizing the most obvious thing of all.”

“What?” Luke whispers.

“You don’t seem to see that Julie is crazy about you.”

****

“Well, we are nearly here…the school is just around the corner,” Carrie says, shyly. She has come to like her time with Reggie over the last week. He is kind, passionate, and funny. He is also a little window into what her dad would have been like at her age…before the ego seeped in. Her being with Reggie made her feel closer to the person she could have been, and she liked this Carrie a whole lot more.

“This has been…nice.” He rubs his hands on his ripped jeans, answering a question he always wondered since he became a ghost…he can still sweat. _This girl makes me nervous_. He turns to her and smiles shyly.

“Thanks, Reggie. These last few days…they’ve been fun.” She grabs his hand and squeezes it in gratitude. “Hopefully Luke will be able to figure out how to fix things with Julie, it’ll be great if you can start recording straight away.”  
  
“Let’s hope so, these two seriously give me whiplash. I’m surprised I still have a working neck!”

“Leave it with me, I know Nick. I’ll do some digging and report back.” Carrie lets go of Reggie’s hand and turns toward the school.

“I’m not comfortable leaving this up to you. What if he is working for Caleb? I don’t want you to be in the line of fire. Why don’t I come in with you…I’ll just lose my visibility…just let me be with you.” Reggie suggests, worried.

“Reggie, I run this school. If anyone is to be afraid…it’s this Caleb person.” Carrie smirks “But, if that makes you feel better…who am I to stop you?” Reggie smirks and looks around making sure no one is in sight. Once in the clear, Reggie smiles at Carrie and disappears. “Come on.” She turns and beelines to the school entrance. As she walks through the doors, she almost collides with the one person she needed at this moment.

“Hey girl, you got to slow yourself down. An overzealous morning is no way to start the day.” Flynn smirks.

“We need to talk, now. It’s about Nick and Julie.” Flynn’s face drops as this is the moment she has been dreading. She only has started this friendship with Carrie, and to her surprise…she has enjoyed it. Now, her friendships are threatened because of a boy. _Dammit, Nick, you’re such a Yoko!_ Carrie yanks Flynn’s arm toward an empty classroom. “Come on, Flynn!”

“Okay, okay!” Flynn states, begrudgingly. They enter a small classroom and Carrie closes the door behind them. “Look Carrie, yes…Julie and Nick are hanging out. Are they exclusive? Time will tell. Am I happy? Perhaps! But you can’t get mad at me or Julie because you’re not with him anymore so you don’t have jurisdiction…”

“Flynn! I KNOW!” Carrie raises her voice over Flynn’s to stop her from rambling.

“Oh, you do?”

“Yes, and I don’t care about that. I was talking with the guys today…you know…the phantoms.” Flynn’s eyes widen at the mention of the guys.

“You’ve met them?!”  
  
“Yes! In fact, Reggie is here.” Reggie all of a sudden appears in front of the girls, giving Flynn a shock of a lifetime.

“Hi, Flynn!” 

“What is it with my friends and cute ghost boys?!” Flynn mumbles to herself.

“Not important right now Flynn, but what is important is Julie. Luke seems to think that Caleb, that evil ghost guy, has somehow gotten to Nick.”  
  
“What? That’s crazy.” Flynn says, defiantly.

“Is it?” Carrie says back. “Look, I’d rather be wrong than right. So, let’s just keep an eye out, okay?”  
  
Flynn rolls her eyes. “Okay, but if Julie finds out, I am doing this under duress.” Carrie pulls her along.

“Of course, Flynn. We are totally forcing you to do this.” Reggie nods, as he disappears once more to remain out of sight to the student lifers.

“Come on, there is a cheer rally for the girls’ soccer team and Nick is performing. Let’s go.” Carrie quickly leaves for the auditorium with Flynn in close stride. They hurry down the hall, sidestepping past students with ease as they slowly fill up the stalls.

“Where is she?” Flynn asks, trying to look around the students. Scanning the crowd, the girls can’t seem to locate Julie.

“Come on, let’s sit here so no one will sit on Reggie.” Carrie sits down on the ground of the basketball court with their backs leaning against the stairs that lead up to the stadium seats. Principal Lessa walks into the middle of the auditorium and greets the students.

“Thank you for coming to everyone to show your support for the girls’ soccer team! The girls’ have made it into the finals!” The crowd cheers as the girls’ soccer team enter the auditorium waving to the crowd, with some showing off their skills with the soccer ball. Reggie sits next to Carrie, but not visible to anyone in the room. He looks around, feeling quite nostalgic for school. His eyes land on Carrie, who is unaware of how he is staring at her. She’s quite beautiful. Reggie smiles at their close proximity.

“Careful, you know what happened to Icarus when he flew too close to the sun.” Luke, along with Alex appears in front of Reggie, snapping him out of his daydream.

“What are you doing here?” Reggie says in a sharp whisper.

“Relax, we wanted to see how you guys were going with the whole Nick situation,” Luke explains, clearly on edge.

“Luke is convinced we don’t believe him so he wants to see us see it with our own eyes,” Alex repeats what he said to himself to make sure it made sense. “Yeah, that worked.”

“Fine, but just keep a low profile. I think you’re the last person Julie wants to see right now.” Reggie reminds him as Principal Lessa speaks once more.

“To show our support, our very own Nick Sinclair will perform with his supporting band and as a treat, the incredible Julie Molina is joining him on stage!” Luke's face drops at the announcement. Julie, my Julie is performing with him?! Luke sees red and can’t seem to hide it. The curtains to the lit stage open as the lights in the room dim. Nick, his band including the double bass player and additional trumpet players, and Julie stand on stage ready to play.

“Calm down Luke.” Alex puts his hand on Luke’s shoulder to offer comfort.

“Since when did Julie start playing with Nick?” Flynn asks while Carrie shrugs. “I doubt the guys would like this.” Carrie looks over to where she thinks Reggie is, with a concerned look.

“A huge congratulations to our girls, we all hope you bring that trophy home!” Nick purrs into the microphone, full of swag. “Please give a round of applause to the wonderful and beautiful Julie Molina who ever-so graciously agreed to join me on stage.” Julie waves to the crowd as she takes place behind her keyboard.

“The pleasure is all mine, Nick.” She giggles into the microphone in front of her, beaming at Nick. Taking the lead, Nick nods to the band as an indication to play. The music is mellow, quite the turn from his performance in music class. Nick and Julie harmonize over the music, which is quite melodic.

“I, 2, 3, 4!” Nick yells as the band kicks into a faster tempo as he starts to strum his guitar to a new rhythm. The trumpets blast, giving the band a fuller sound. Julie stands at her keyboard, dancing to the rhythm. Luke can’t take his eyes off her. The crowd goes wild as they run toward the stage and dance along to the song. Carrie and Flynn stand up to get a better view of Nick and Julie. The guys follow suit, but conscious to remain out of Julie’s sight.

**Nick  
** If you always tryin' to get to the top  
You don't get to the bottom of nothin'!  
Then you're gone before you know it;  
You'd better stop!

**Julie  
** STOP!

**Nick**  
Learn a little givin' and lovin'  
It's been done before  
C'mon,

**Julie  
** Do it again!

**Nick**  
Coz if it's good  
Then you should share it round  
What's the use of keeping  
All the good things that you've found to yourself?

**The Band  
** Learn a little, learn a little  
Learn a little givin'  
Learn a little, learn a little  
Learn a little givin' and lovin'

Nick dances around the stage, sliding his feet around like a pro. Carrie has never seen him move like this before. Yes, she never wanted to dance with him but it doesn’t mean she didn’t catch him throw moves. His go-to dance move was lifting his arms in the air and finger guns. He definitely never shook his hips.

**Julie  
** You don't gotta keep no other man down  
For you to get up  
There's no need to worry  
Just don't give away your self-respect  
Coz if it's all you've got left  
The rest don't really matter now anyway honey!  
But give away love

**Nick  
** GIVE IT!

**Julie**  
And give it for free  
No strings attached  
Just don't ask for it back

**The Band**  
Learn a little, learn a little  
Learn a little givin'  
Learn a little, learn a little  
Learn a little givin' and stop!  
Givin! Learn a little givin'

**Nick**  
It's been done before  
C'mon do it again!  
Learn a little, learn a little  
Learn a little givin' and lovin'

  
The crowd screams and cheer as the song wraps, Nick smiles widely basking in the applause. He walks over to Julie and puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek. Luke's mouth goes dry watching them, there is no doubt that Julie is smitten with Nick which has made this a whole lot more difficult.  
  
Carrie exchanges nervous glances with Flynn. “Reggie, meet us in the music room,” Carrie whispers, hoping it is in the direction of Reggie. She and Flynn quickly exit with the boys following. Making their way to the music room, Flynn closes the door behind them.  
  
“That was weird, right? Not the song, the song was a banger, but Nick was weird…like, I’ve never seen him move like that.” Flynn exasperates.

“So, are you saying that you believe me?” Luke says as the boys appear in front of Carrie and Flynn.

“What I am saying is that something is definitely different with him,” Flynn responds.

“I agree,” Carrie says. “I don’t know what it is, but Luke is right. He is putting on a show, that’s not the Nick I know…it’s like he has been told to be a certain way so that Julie finally pays attention to him.” Luke fist pumps as a way to say ‘I told you so’ to the boys. “But we’ve got to play this cool. None of you guys can say something to Julie because it will come off as jealous rivalry.” 

“And you can’t say anything because Nick is your ex, and that would come of…well…as a jealous rivalry. So that leaves me.” Flynn says, matter-of-fact. The group agrees that Flynn is the best person to speak to Julie to warn her about Nick. The bell rings, reminding them that Flynn and Carrie need to get to their next class.  
  
“Hey, Flynn…before you leave can I have a quick word?” Luke pulls Flynn aside as the rest of the group left. “Look, Flynn…I just…I guess what I want to say is…I care a lot about Julie and I don’t want to see her hurt.” Flynn looks at Luke, as he fidgets his way through his words. “But I also realize that I also have the ability to hurt her…which is the last thing I want to do. I just don’t know how I tell her that…”

Flynn pauses before she responds. “Well, Luke. I’m going to let you in on a little secret about women. Do you know the one thing we love above all else?” Luke shrugs. “Honesty. Luke, just be honest with her.” Flynn offers a half-smile as she walks out of the room, leaving him with no choice. He is going to have to bare his soul to the girl he can’t stop thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Learnalilgivinanlovin by Gotye (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-u-uA8I8Jg)


	11. The Heart Is A Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Carrie confront Julie about Nick; Luke and Julie talk it out; Olivia meets up with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a merry Xmas! I took myself to a small beachside town for the holidays since I couldn't be with my family. Luckily a friend was nearby with theirs and they took me in at Xmas so I wasn't a loner lol. Drank too much, swam a lot, and got sunburnt. How Christmas should be! HA!
> 
> Here is a new chapter now I'm back home in Sydney. Enjoy!! I'll post a new one in the New Year. Let's say goodbye to this trash fire of a year in style!
> 
> Sorry, I think this is a rather long chapter...

Julie had a good day. She aced her calculus exam, the raw video from the LA Music Monthly went live on Thom Komiko’s IG account and it was tracking well on socials, and she got to perform with Nick on stage. Julie smiles at the thought of Nick performing on stage with her. _Where did he learn those moves from? Certainly not a dance class. He has been working on it…to impress me perhaps?_ Butterflies appear in her stomach at the thought, which Julie didn’t expect. _Wow, Julie. Get a grip_. Although she doesn’t understand how her feelings have grown for Nick over the past few weeks, she was strangely drawn to him every she was in his presence. _Eh, not a new feeling for me… the same thing I have with Luke_. _Ugh, Luke._ Despite all this positivity, Julie cannot help but think back to her fight with Luke which brought all her feelings of rage back.

Walking up to her driveway, she approaches her front door. She didn’t want to enter into her house angry or upset, so she pauses and shakes out her anger. _No rehearsal today, I can’t bear to see him after the good day I had. Just go upstairs, study, have dinner, shower, and bed._ Julie enters her quiet house and looks around. No Ray and no Carlos. _They must still be at Carlos’ baseball practice_. She starts to walk towards the stairs when suddenly a constant banging of the front door interrupts her. Dumping her bags, she turns back and opens the front door to a waiting Flynn and Carrie. “What are you guys doing here?” She asks, confused.

“Julie, thank god you’re here! We tried finding you after school but you rushed off like the white rabbit!” Flynn says, frustrated.

“We’re coming in,” Carrie demands as she pushes past Julie and enters her house. “I’m parched.” She beelines for the kitchen and helps herself to a soda from the fridge.  
  
“Please, Carrie…come on in and make yourself at home,” Julie says, sarcastically.

“We need to talk, Julie,” Flynn says as she also makes her way to the kitchen, helping herself to a banana as she takes a seat next to Carrie at the kitchen island. After school, Flynn decided to let Carrie tag along for moral support and as a back up in case Julie refused to believe her about Nick.

“It’s really not a good time. I’m about to study and then have a quiet night. After the last few weeks, I need my rest. So…” Julie gestures to the front door, indicating for them to leave.

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Carrie stated. “We need to talk to you about Nick.”

“Oh. I knew this day would come…” Julie mumbles under her breath. “Look, Carrie. I know you and Nick dated for a while but I honestly didn’t think you’d be this upset about it. Nick and I haven’t talked about…what we are…but…”

“Put a cork in it, Julie…it’s not about that,” Carrie says, firmly but not aggressive.

Flynn sighs. _Why did I agree to let Carrie come with me as a backup when we decided that I should talk to Julie?_ Flynn decides to jump in and rip the band-aid off. “Julie, during the performance today…actually for the last few weeks…we have noticed a change in Nick…not any regular teenage changes we all go through…but a complete 180 in his personality. I’m worried that his intentions are…not…pure?” Flynn ends her speech on what sounds like a question, making it sound as if she doubts herself, looking to Carrie for help.

“What are you talking about? Just a few weeks ago you were pushing me toward Nick to distract me from Luke.”

“I know but hear me out. I was speaking to the guys…”

“Ugh!” Julie lets out a frustrated groan as she opens the fridge to get her own soda. “Seriously Flynn? Luke has put you up to this?”

“No! It’s not that I want to be saying this at all…that is farther from the truth. I’m worried, we’re worried. But let’s go back a few weeks. Nick, as I have always suspected…has had a little crush on you…no offense Carrie.” Carrie rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink. “But after you turned him down a couple of times…the Nick I know would have taken no for an answer. Instead, he infiltrated your life. He has partnered with you in dance, as a study buddy, in music… plus all the advice he has given you over the last few weeks…what has it been?” Julie rolls her eyes defiantly. “Just say it, Julie. For me.”

Julie thinks back to her conversations with Nick. “Well, he has been incredibly supportive. Loves the music…helped me focus on Roll Up Your Sleeves and showing me why the original wasn’t working. He thinks that I should work on my own music…that perhaps the guys…well, they get more of the glory even though I’m equally apart of the group…got me the interview…”

“A solo interview…” Flynn interrupts.

As Julie speaks, she starts to realize how much Nick has suggested she moves away from the band. _This is crazy._ “Guys, he is just looking out for me.”

“Listen, Julie, I thought the same thing…nothing could be more stupid than Nick wanting to do anything that isn’t supportive of you,” Carrie says, finally speaking up. “It was a constant thing we fought about while we were together. It was always about you. But, watching Nick today…and seeing how different he is…I can’t help but think something is wrong. Now hearing how much he is trying to get in-between you and the guys…I’m seeing red flags everywhere.”

“Julie, we are not asking you to stop seeing Nick. We are also not asking you to forgive Luke for whatever he did because it seems like it’s more than just this whole Nick thing.” Julie looks over to her friend and nods but doesn’t explain any further about Luke. “All we are asking is that you be careful. You have worked so hard to not only get your music to where it is today but to bring yourself to play again. We don’t want some boy stepping in and ruining everything that you have worked for. By the power invested in me, as your best friend, I will not let that happen. I need your music in my life…in fact, the world does.” Flynn smiles.

“Flynn is right. You are a talent, Julie. Seeing you perform at the Orpheum, seeing you bloom into this powerful woman that stands in front of us right now…I have to say, I’m a little jealous.” Carrie smirks. Julie and Carrie hold each other’s gaze, happy to have each other back in their lives.

“Okay, I’ll cool it with Nick…for the time being. For you guys. Not for anyone else...such as a beanie-wearing cad…” Julie says, crossing her arms.

“Speaking of Luke…we saw him today. He was pretty cut up about whatever happened between both of you.” Flynn says, concerned.  
  
“Well, he should be. He crossed the line and I don’t know if there is a way for him to get back.” Julie says, looking at her fingers.

“That’s fair,” Flynn says, agreeing. “Men…well…they suck.” The girls look at each other and laugh. “Let’s make a pact. Our end of year showcase in music class is in a month, why don’t all three of us perform together. Forget Julie and the Phantoms, forget Dirty Candy, forget Double Trouble…how about Triple Threat?”

“Triple Threat? Really Flynn?” Julie laughs, shaking her head. “Well, I’m in. How about you, Carrie.” Carrie looks to both Flynn and Julie, amazed how they have so readily welcomed her back into their lives after everything she put them through.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Carrie smiles.

“Great! Let me get my music book, it’s in the studio…then we can get to writing!” Julie runs out of the house, and down the garden path. Performing with Flynn is one thing she has missed as her band with the guys have shot to fame. Now Carrie being her old self? Dreams really do come true. Julie opens the doors to the dark studio, no one in sight. She beelines to the piano where her music notebook sits.

“Hey.” Julie stops in her tracks at the sound of the familiar voice. Turning around, she comes face to face with Luke.

“Hey yourself,” Julie says under her breath. Luke shoves his hands in his pockets, knowing that he only has one shot at apologizing to the most important person in his life. This is becoming a habit, Patterson. _You have to stop hurting this girl, she is your everything._

“Julie, words cannot describe how sorry I am for invading your space especially after you have asked me countless times to stay out of your room.”

“Well, Luke. Actions speak louder than words…and your actions again have proved that perhaps this…” Julie gestures to herself and Luke with her finger. “…this isn’t working.” Julie turns to leave, and Luke gently grabs her wrist to stop her.

“No, Julie. Please.” Luke asks softly, quickly letting her go. “Can I please explain myself? You don’t need to say anything, and you don’t need to forgive me…all I ask is for you to listen if that’s okay?” Julie slowly walks over to the couch and sits down.

“Fine,” she sighs.

Luke takes a deep breath before he begins. “Julie. The other day at the photo shoot, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. The person you have become, letting music lead you…they way you played…you were…are…so beautiful.” Luke finally looks at her, her brown eyes piercing into him. He clears his throat and continues. “I wanted so much to celebrate with you that day, but I couldn’t because of what I am…and seeing you celebrate with someone else that wasn’t me…it was a lot for me to handle.” Julie goes to interrupt, but Luke quickly clarifies what he is saying. “I’m not blaming you…I’m not even blaming Nick…I blame me.” Luke goes over and sits next to Julie, taking a pause to collect more of his thoughts. 

“What do you mean?” Julie asks.

“What I mean is…” Luke goes over and sits down next to Julie, avoiding her gaze. “…I care about you, Julie. A little too much, and it’s messing with my mind. When I was alive, I’ve always known what I wanted. The first thing I think about every morning when I woke up was music. It’s my passion, my love…my happiness. Then you appeared in my life…actually, I appeared in yours…” Luke lightly laughs at the memory of Julie seeing him for the first time. “…and now that you’re a part of it…suddenly music isn’t the first thing I think about.”

“Luke…” Julie says softly.

“Don’t, please don’t say anything. I know it’s crazy, that’s why I’ve been acting crazy. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You’re a part of me. When we write songs together, I’ve never felt more alive. Ironic, huh? So, when I heard that you not only re-worked our song with Nick, but you also wrote one about him…I…well there is no excuse. I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Luke finally looks up at Julie to garner her response.

“You really are an idiot,” Julie says, shaking her head with her gaze piercing his. Luke swallows hard, fighting the urge to save face by taking it all back. Luke quickly stands up and walks away.

“I know, I am. Forget I said anything.” Luke runs his fingers through his hair nervously as he walks over to the piano. He rests his elbows on it, placing his face in his hands. Julie stands up and starts to walk over to him.

“Luke…”

“I mean, I get it…” he interrupts. “I’m a screwup, I break things…good things…”

“LUKE!” Julie screams, coming up behind him making him jump and turn around to face her. “The song is about you! GOD!” The wind is taken out of Luke as he registers what Julie just said. “You are so incredibly smart, funny, talented, hot…but for some reason, you can’t seem to see that I can’t stop thinking about YOU!” Julie screams, heaving her breath in anger at the guy in front of her. They both stare at each other, feeling the heat coming off their bodies. In one fell swoop, Julie grabs the scruff of his shirt and pulls him in, crashing her lips onto his. Luke immediately responds, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Luke lifts Julie up and spins so that she is sitting on the piano, and she brings him closer by placing her legs on his hips and closing any gap they may have had between them. They melt into each other, letting go of any anger, doubt, or hesitation in the moment.

“Julie…” Luke whispers as he breaks away, breathing labored.

“Don’t stop,” Julie demands. Luke smiles and obliges by bringing her lips onto his once more. This time, their embrace is slower, deliberate and emotional. After what felt like hours, Julie finally breaks away needing to take a breath. They lean their foreheads together, taking solace in their passionate moment together. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”  
  
“Me too.” He smiles, still breathing heavily.

“Why didn’t you?” Julie asks, pulling away slightly to look directly at him, arms still around his neck.

“I was scared,” Luke admitted. “I am scared. Julie, I died 25 years ago and nothing will ever change that. But I was talking to Olivia…about you…and she said something that made sense. No one’s future is guaranteed, so take your happiness now. You’re my happiness, Julie.”  
  
“Olivia said that? Did she help you with me? I thought you and her…”  
  
“I’m going to stop you there. Julie, she’s not you.” Luke smiles, eyes flicking down to Julie’s lips. She follows suit and giggles as they embrace once more.

****

The Hollywood Ghost Club is quiet, it’s been quiet for quite some time now…ever since Luke, Alex, and Reggie managed to squirm their way out of their bind. Caleb sits on the stairs of the stage, resting his head on his fist with the thoughts of the men of Julie and the Phantoms torment him. “Dante!” Caleb yells, voice echoing around the empty venue. Poofing beside him, Dante, the club’s maitre’d appeared.

“You called, sir?” Dante asks, gently.

“Get me a drink, would you. A strong one.” Caleb demands.

“Are you sure that this body can handle it?” Dante asks, inspecting the body of Nick which Caleb is currently inhabiting.

“Just get me the damn drink, Dante. I cannot bear this kid’s internal screams. It is non-stop and I need to drown them out.” Caleb rubs his temples, feeling the strain of his human vessel. He has been possessing the child for months, and it’s only now we are making strides with Julie. “Any day now, Dante, any day she will be leaving those boys behind and breaking up the band” He smiles evilly taking the drink Dante offers.

“Then what, sir?” Dante asks.

“What do you mean, then what?! Then there is no more band! They can’t play without her, so they will need to come crawling back to me.”

“Well, things haven’t changed here one bit.” A familiar voice rings through the room. Caleb looks up from his drink and sees the owner of the raspy tone. It’s Olivia. “Well, maybe you…” Olivia gestures to Caleb’s appearance.

“Well, well, well. Olivia Che, what a sight for dead eyes.” Caleb smirks, standing up and walking over to her.

“Just there will be just fine,” Olivia says, holding out her hand to stop him from coming any closer.

“Your wish is my command.”

“I can see you’re up to a new scheme…but I digress.” Olivia purrs, taking a seat at a nearby table. Caleb follows suit, sitting at the opposite end of the room.

“Dante, why don’t you get Ms. Che a drink?” Caleb gestures to Dante who stands off to his left.

“No, I’m quite right. This is just a short visit.”

“Yes, I forgot how much you hate being at the HGC…but may I say you look good being here. My door…my stage…is always open to you.”  
  
“Your stage is not my style.” Olivia fires back, to a smirking Caleb.

“Well, then Ms. Che. Make this quick, I have matters to attend to.”

“Fine by me. I just came here to say that the deal is off.”

Caleb laughs, manically. “Off you say? No, it’s not off my dear. My deals are never off.”

“You’re not listening to me.”

“Are you telling me that your powers worked on them?” Caleb leans forward, eyes cynical. “No, I don’t think so. Yes, you can get any man to fall in love with you but as you know, these guys are powerful…there is no way you were able to cast your spell on them. I mean, it didn’t work on me.” He laughs, leaning back. “You got nothing. The deal is on, take them down and I will open the city back up to you and your club.”

“You’re right. My abilities didn’t seem to work on them but you don’t seem to get it. You’re not the guy to be feared anymore. Yes, you had your day but now, these guys are stronger than you, so you should be shaking in your designer loafers. They like me. They trust me. This is not your city anymore. They’re with me now…and we may have a little surprise or two up our sleeves. You’re done, Caleb.”

“Threatening me in my club, when you’re weaker than me…and when you’re here alone?” Caleb's smile turns to a growl as he goes to stand up. Before he does, Olivia clicks her fingers.

“Uh uh uh. I wouldn’t if I were you.” With the flick of her wrist, Bubba appears at Dante’s side his arm around his delicate neck. “I know how fond you are of this one, and you know what Bubba can do. So, take a seat, Mr. Covington.” Caleb grimaces as he lowers back down to his seat.

“You’re going to leave Luke, Alex, and Reggie alone. You are going to leave me alone. You are going to let The Undead operate whenever I choose. You are going to leave Los Angeles. Do you hear me?”

“Oh Ms. Che, what are the guys going to think when they hear that you were plotting with me against them?”  
  
“Here’s the thing, Caleb. Who would they believe more? You or me?” Olivia smiles. Caleb tries not to look defeated but keeping his smile smeared across his face.

“Well, Ms. Che. I guess you do have me there.” Caleb says, putting his feet up on the table. “But here’s the thing, you have made me angry.” Olivia doesn’t budge. “I don’t want them anymore.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“No, you fail to understand me. I don’t want them here or anywhere on this plane of existence, otherwise, you can say goodbye to this body.” Caleb gestures to Nick’s frame.

“I don’t know who this is, why should I care?” Olivia states.

“You don’t, but the guy’s girlfriend does. So, if she does…they do.” Caleb smiles as the ball back in his court. “If they don’t cross over, their friend Nick will die. You have a month.” Olivia looks over to Bubba and nods, both poofing out of the club leaving Caleb and Dante alone once more.

“Do you think she will do what you ask?” Dante questions, rubbing his neck where Bubba held it tight.

“She has no other choice,” Caleb smirks.

****

Two weeks have passed, and the band has laid down a majority of their tracks at Carrie’s recording studio. Although the songs are unmixed, they sound great. Julie and Luke got into a rhythm pretty early on, powering through their sessions relatively smoothly, to the surprise of Alex and Reggie. Both were curious about how they pushed their differences aside but decided not to mention anything out of fear of jinxing it.

Julie and Luke had decided to keep their evolved relationship to themselves for the time being. Although both wanted to scream their affection for each other to the rooftops, they were conscious of the possible strain it would put on the band, so they agreed to wait to say anything until they finished recording their album.

Luke sits at the mixer in the studio as Alex is rerecording his drum lines for Finally Free to polish it up. Alex is lost in the music, as Willie watches on from behind Luke completely besotted by his talented boyfriend. The track ends, and Alex throws his sticks into the air knowing he killed it. “He is finally owning his awesomeness!” Reggie exclaims, coming up behind Willie and throwing his arm around him.

“That was great man, I think we are done on that one!” Luke says into the studio mic to a smiling Alex. He removes his headphones, steps out of the drum booth, and makes his way back to the control room.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Willie says, walking up to Alex as he enters and plants a kiss on his cheek, which hits Reggie right in the feels.

“Oh, you guys too cute!” Reggie says, lovingly.

“Who is?” Julie asks walking in, holding her school books and backpack and dumping them on a nearby chair.

“Oh, just Alex and Willie being couple goals.” Reggie smiles. Julie smiles at Alex and assumes Willie is standing near him.

“Of course they are if only I can see Willie!” She laughs as she takes a seat next to Luke, as they silently greet each other with a knowing look. “Sorry I’m late, Mrs. Harrison held us back to go over some details for the end of year showcase. It’s still a couple of weeks away, but she is stressed about it as usual.”

“How’s the Triple Threat song coming?” Luke asks casually as he goes through his list tracks still to record.

“You’d think it would come a little easier for me by now, but three opinionated women writing a song together with three very different styles…not so easy!” Julie laughs.

“Well, you’ve been spoiled with me,” Luke smirks looking up at her, holding her gaze. Quickly becoming aware of the others, Julie quickly adverts her eyes. _Dammit, Luke. Why do you have to be so goddamn cute?_ Julie quickly takes the list off Luke’s hands to look at what they have left, and as a subtly distraction from his green eyes.

“What’s next guys? I have a few hours before I need to be home for dinner.” Julie says, reviewing Luke’s hard to read notes.

“I was thinking, we record the next one altogether…giving the song a ‘live’ feel so that the listener can get an idea of what it’s like to be at one of our shows,” Luke says, excitedly. “Like a bonus track.”

“Hmmm, I like it!” Julie exclaims, matching Luke’s enthusiasm with Reggie and Alex nodding along. “Let’s do The Heart.”

“Great, well we are going to need your help, Willie, if you’re up for it? All you need to do is watch our levels and press record.”

“On it!” Willie agrees, pulling up his sleeves and taking Luke’s seat.

“Sweet! Let’s do this!” The band enthusiastically enters the recording booths, Alex in his own section with Luke, Julie, and Reggie in a bigger room. They each settle at their instruments and fix their mics to be in a comfortable position. Luke looks over to Willie and gives him a thumbs-up, which Willie returns. Willie hits record giving the band the go-ahead. Luke looks over to Julie, as she takes a deep breath.

“You got this,” Luke whispers over to her. She looks at Luke and smiles.

“You go this.” Julie softly says back, returning his smile. Looking down at her instrument, Julie starts to play the melody on her synthesizer and raises her mouth to her mic. 

**Julie  
** Break me off a piece of that  
And mix it in with a little time  
With someone warm and smart, I guess  
With a heart in first and a soul behind  
And I won't give in  
Cause I wanna try again…

As she switches to her piano, Alex starts drumming a beat to match the tempo Julie started on, Reggie joins in with a bassline. Nodding along to the beat, Luke plays a riff, guiding the rhythm on his guitar. They sound good. Luke steps up to his mic.

**Luke  
** There will be no years of silence in the shadow of regret  
I won't let it a soul betray me, though my soul got used to it  
I will look at love as more than just an instrument of pain  
And will give myself completely to the moving and the strange

**  
Luke (Reggie and Alex backup vocals)  
** 'Cause I wanna overcome  
And try to love someone

Luke looks over to Julie and winks in her direction, Julie smiles wide in response.

**Julie  
** I will not spend the years depleted of my willingness to try  
It won't hurt this way forever, it ain't worth the overtime  
I'm not looking for redemption nor some shallow kind of bliss  
Lay me down and kiss me deeply, show me everything I missed

**Julie (Alex and Reggie backup vocals)  
** I haven't had enough  
And I wanna love someone

**Luke  
** I will not hurt like this forever, I'm responding to the call  
While there's speakers in the outfield  
Blasting out my favourite song  
I will not play this out discreetly, it is real and unashamed  
I am here now and terrified, but want it all the same|  
Cause I wanna overcome  
And try to love someone

**Luke  
** 'Cause the heart, the heart, the heart  
The heart is a muscle  
And I wanna make it strong  
  


The band kicks in again, and brings it down immediately. Luke and Julie sing directly at each other, unable to take their eyes off one another. Like they’re the only ones in the room.

**Julie  
** 'Cause the heart, the heart, the heart  
The heart is a muscle now  
I wanna make it strong

**Luke  
** I let bad love betray me once  
But I was barely leaving high school then  
And I guess I fear the same results  
That none will take me as I am

**Julie**  
I wanna be loved, I wanna be whole again  
So tuck my hair behind my ears and touch my soul again  
The window is wide, the post unfulfilled  
And I just ask you to be patient if you'll have me still

**Luke (Alex and Reggie back up vocals)  
** 'Cause I wanna open up  
And try to love someone  
'Cause I wanna overcome  
And try to love someone

**Alex  
** The heart, the heart, the heart  
The heart is a muscle

**Reggie**  
The heart, the heart, the heart  
The heart is a muscle now

**Luke and Julie**  
The heart, the heart, the heart  
The heart is a muscle now  
I wanna make it strong!

  
The band plays the outro melody of the song, never sounding better. On their last note, they stay still not daring to move or make a sound as they collectively know that they got it in their first take.

“WOOOOO!!!” Julie exclaims after a beat, breaking their silence. She jumps out from behind her keys bouncing towards the guys. Alex stands and starts laughing as he moves towards the rest of the band. Luke puts his guitar down and runs over to Julie picking her up and twirling her around, laughing. Alex rushes Reggie and throws his arm around his neck, relishing in their success.

Luke lowers Julie back to the ground, and places his hand on her cheek, forgetting his surroundings. “You were amazing.” He says voice lowered looking deep into her eyes.

“No, you were.” She responds, holding onto the bottom corners of his shirt. They continue to hold onto each other, unaware of the curious looks from their friends.

“Oh, so this is happening?” Alex smirks, still holding Reggie who is raising his eyebrow at the intimacy displayed in front of them.

“Screw it, I don’t care who knows.” Luke laughs and quickly kisses Julie before she could say anything.

“LUKE!” Julie exclaims, muffled in-between kisses. Luke lightly kisses her all over her face as she laughs.

“I don’t care!” Luke laughs, as he buries his face into her neck.

“I knew it!” Willie’s voice says matter-of-factly over the intercom. Reggie and Alex step over to them and throw their arms around their bandmates.

“FINALLY!” Reggie yells over Julie and Luke’s groans as they try to break out of Alex and Reggie’s hold. The group laughs, on a music high and never feeling as happy as they are in this moment.

“Sorry to break this up.” A voice says over the studio intercom. The band all stop and look toward the control booth and see Olivia standing next to Willie. She provides a small, sad, smile before she speaks again. “We need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - 
> 
> The Heart is a Muscle by Gang of Youths (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5OpvDdVtYU)


	12. Perfect Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, I promise I'll be quicker in my next update!!

“So, you’re telling us that Caleb IS Nick?” Julie exclaims, not believing what she is hearing. The band, along with Willie and a joined Carrie sit down letting Olivia tell them of Caleb’s plan, the mood is sullen.

“I knew something was off with him but THIS?” Luke kicks himself. _I can’t believe Julie was in harm's way this whole time, warping her mind. Trying to tear her from me. And he nearly succeeded._ Luke grabs Julie’s hand and holds it tight.

“Caleb is a lot of things, including a sore loser. He hated the fact that you guys were able to break the curse he had over you all. Now he wants revenge, and…I made it worse.” Olivia admits, looking down.

“How could you have possibly made it worse? I mean, the guy possessed a teenager…that’s as worse as it can get!” Reggie points out.

“I pushed him too hard…now Caleb no longer wants you in his band…” Olivia says quietly.

“That’s a good thing…” Alex responds.

“…he wants you to crossover and if you don’t, he will kill Nick.” Olivia continues, leaving out the fact that she broke her deal with Caleb. The room goes deathly silent as the news sinks in. Luke looks at Alex who drops his head into his hands as Willie wraps his arm around his shoulders, then to Reggie who wipes a tear from his face with Carrie placing her hand on his arm to comfort him. He then turns to Julie who is unable to look at him. He brings his hand to her cheek where she finally meets his gaze, her eyes are filled with tears.

“But I just got you…” She whispers. He leans his forehead against hers trying to find the words to make her feel alright, but he is at a loss.

“Is there any other option?” Luke asks, turning toward Olivia. “There must be a way to get him out of Nick…”  
  
“That’s true…but then there is no stopping him from coming after someone else…like Julie…” Olivia says. With that, Luke’s mind is made up.

“Okay, so I cross over,” Luke says, definitively.

“What? NO!” Julie objects as tears start to fall down her face.

“Julie, if your life is in danger and it’s either you or me…I choose you every time,” Luke says, holding her hands in his.

“Julie, Luke is right. There’s no question. It’s you over us.” Reggie says, softly.

“No, Reggie. I didn’t say we are crossing over…I said me.” Luke says, looking over to his bandmates who are taken aback.

“What do you mean?” Alex gasps.

“I mean what I said. Alex, you just found Willie and Reggie, you’re starting to find yourself…I’m the one that suggested street dogs in the first place…this is on me. Why must all three of us leave? What he wants is for us to no longer be a threat…we won’t be if we are not all together…so…only one of us should go.”  
  
“And why you?” Alex says, angrily.

“Because I mean the most to Julie…he will leave her alone if I’m not here.” Julie’s face crumbles at his words.

“Luke, you can’t do this for me. How can I live with myself if you sacrifice yourself for me?” Julie cries.

“Julie, this is not a sacrifice…this something I can give to you. All I want for you is to be safe and live a long fulfilling life…this way, I can ensure you have that.” Luke half-smiles at her. Taking a second to collect his thoughts, he takes a deep breath and continues. “I can’t give you what you need…what you deserve. Julie, you deserve the world and all it has to offer…including growing old with someone. Let me do this for you.”

“I don’t want anyone but you.” Julie manages to get out.

“I know, I know…” Luke says, bringing in her face to kiss her cheeks.

“You’re forgetting one thing, Patterson,” Alex says, quietly. “We are in this together. You, Reggie, and me. You can try to be the sole hero here, but we all died together.”

“It only makes sense that we go out together.” Reggie continues. “We have the same unfinished business…like it or not. Once that’s completed, there is no stopping us from all crossing over.”

“Well, what is your unfinished business?” Carrie asks, her voice shaky with emotion.

“I think we’ve been slowly checking it off,” Reggie responds. “First, finding our music with Julie. Then, we played The Orpheum. Now, we are recording our music for the world to hear…so I think that only means one last thing…” He trails off looking toward Luke, who is trying to figure out what he is alluding to. Luke looks over to Carrie, and it dawns on him.

“Bobby...” He whispers as he looks back at Julie. Alex sighs as he tightens his grip around Willie.

“We need to talk to Bobby, that is the closure we need,” Reggie says, aware of Carrie’s reaction to their realization.

“So, you talk to Bobby, and then what? You poof out of existence?” Julie asks, holding back sobs.

“That and after we release our album.” Alex runs his hands through his hair out of an anxious habit.

Luke stands up and starts to pace. “Carrie, when is your Dad back?”

“A week from Sunday.”

Olivia takes a big sigh, knowing now that withholding this information from the guys has only put them in jeopardy. “Caleb wants you gone in two weeks or Nick is toast. That gives you little time to finish your album, speak with Bobby and crossover. Are you sure that this is it? This is your unfinished business?”

“It’s all we got,” Luke says, unsure. “We’ve got a few days to speak with Bobby then release our album…so hopefully after that…we will cross over…” Luke looks over to Reggie and Alex. “Are you sure you want to do this. There is no turning back, it’s a one-way ticket. If either of you don’t want to, that’s fair enough. Speak now.”  
  
“We are doing this, Luke,” Reggie confirms, without a question.

“I’m in.” Alex agrees, eyes determined. Julie gets up and grabs Luke’s hand, dragging him toward Reggie and Alex. She grabs all three of them into a hug, never wanting to let them go.

“I love you guys,” Julie whispers as Reggie, Alex and Luke tighten their embrace.

“Okay, now we have that sorted I can help with the polishing of the album if you like.” Olivia offers. “I have a number of producers at my beck and call…including Beck’s producer.”

“That would be great, thanks Liv,” Luke says, with a sad smile.

Olivia turns to Julie to speak directly to her. “I’m so so sorry it’s come to this.” With that, Olivia leaves out the studio door to a waiting Bubba.

“You okay, boss?”

“What do you think? I feel like crap.” She snaps. “Come on, let’s try that thing again...there has to be a way to get Caleb out of here for good.” Both Olivia and Bubba poof, leaving an empty hallway.

****

Night falls on a starless night. Julie stares outside her bedroom window, into the darkness past the canopy of trees. Tears have left her system, and all that is left is a hollowness that encompasses every fiber of her.

“Penny for your thoughts.” A voice appears from behind her.

“I can’t even make sense of the mess that’s going on in here.” Julie taps the side of her head, as she continues to gaze out of her window. Luke’s arm snakes around her neck and brings her into an embrace. “I’m going to miss these arms.”

“I’m not gone yet,” Luke whispers, bringing his head down beside hers.

“Not gone yet…” Julie repeats, sadly. When she got home, Julie barely touched her food at dinner, then went straight to her room giving her family a poor excuse of why she wanted to turn in so early. She leans her head against his, wanting to take advantage of every second they have alone together until they no longer are.

“Hey,” Luke says softly, turning her to look at him. “Let’s try to make sense of what you’re thinking. Just start talking, and I’ll listen.”

“I just keep thinking that the world doesn’t want me to be happy. Any time the powers that be get a whiff of any happiness that I radiate or whatever…they decide to bestow horrible things upon me. First my mom, then I lost Carrie as a friend, Nick is in danger…now you and the guys. What the hell did I do?”

Luke rubs her arm in comfort. “Well…”  
  
“I didn’t ask for any of this! All I wanted was a normal high school experience infused with good music. Now I have an evil spirit wanting to ruin my life?? What the actual hell!”

“Yeah…” Luke starts and is interrupted once more.

“And not only have I found a perfect guy, but so has Alex…and possibly Reggie has found someone…and because of me, that is taken away from them too!”

“Julie” Luke says, earnestly. “Take a breath. You did nothing to deserve this. You’re incredibly funny, insanely talented and a wicked beauty. You are the gold standard. This is not on you.” Luke pulls her in and kisses the top of her head as a soft smile appears on Julie’s lips. “First of all, Carrie is back in your life and from what I can tell, she ain’t going nowhere. Secondly, Nick will be fine. I’ll make sure of it. And thirdly, although we won’t be together, we will always be apart of each other. We will live on together in the music we are creating. Anytime you miss me, I’ll be there in every song we wrote. As for your Mom…”

“I know…it’s not my fault…”  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
“I wish you could have met her. You would have loved her. Truly.” Julie nods, looking deep in Luke’s eyes. “Her music knowledge was better than yours.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Luke says, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. She would have run circles around you.” Julie laughs. “And her voice…it was like butter. Rose Molina. She had the ability to make your heart full, but break it at the same time.”  
  
“She sounds like one heck of a woman.”  
  
“She really was.” Julie agrees.

“Well, everything you’re saying about her, you have ten-fold.”

“No, I don’t.” Julie immediately shakes her head.

“Yes, you do, Julie! I clocked that about you the moment I heard you sing Wake Up. Oh, the pang my chest felt that day.” Luke unconsciously grabs his heart. “I thought it then, and I think it now. You are a star.” Julie giggles and quickly pecks Luke on the lips then pulls away. “Uh uh, you’re not getting away the quickly.” Luke smiles bringing her in for a deeper, slower kiss.

“Hey. I wanna do something.” Julie whispers face still close to his.

“Yeah?” Luke responds, eyes still closed and eyebrows arched.

“You said that we will live together in our music,” Julie says, turning serious.

“Yeah, we will,” Luke confirms, determined.

“Well…” Julie gets up, walking over to her dream box, and pulling out a music sheet. “Can we play this so you can hear the song I wrote about you?” Luke’s eyes fill up with tears. _Hold it together, Patterson._ Luke stands up and walks over to Julie, looking over the music she is holding. Just like Julie, detailed and neat sheet music. He reads over the lyrics he didn’t get to when he found the lyrics before. _I’m so dumb. Of course, this song is about us!_

“I’d love to, Julie.” Luke steps back and lets his acoustic appear in his arms. “Can I?” Indicating to the sheet music.

“Oh, yeah.” Julie gives Luke the music, he sits and furiously looks over trying different sounds on the guitar. Julie loved watching him work. His passion and drive always shone through the music, but it’s the intricacies of his facial expressions is what gives her life. She smiles to herself as he furiously works out the way he wants to structure the guitar sound. His determination to better himself at every step even though everything he has is amazing makes Julie's heart flutter. Luke looks up to Julie, feeling her eyes on him.

“What?” he asks, curiously.

“Nothing, I just like seeing your process.” Julie smiles.

“Well, I think I’ve got it. Wanna try?” He grins.

“Yes, but first let me…” Julie doesn’t finish her sentence whilst she pulls out her phone and stands it up on her desk, facing both of them. Turning on the camera, she hits record and positions the angle so they’re both in the frame. “I want this, so every time I miss you...I can watch this.” Luke smiles and nods. He starts plucking his guitar strings, creating a beautiful angelic melody, nearly bringing Julie to tears. Reading the lyrics, he starts to sing. 

**Luke  
**Step into my world  
Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl  
Shook me to the core  
Voice like an angel  
I've never heard before

Mesmerized by Luke, Julie nearly misses her cue.

**Julie  
**Here in front of me  
They're shining so much brighter  
Than I have ever seen  
Life can be so mean  
But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave

Luke picks up the tempo by switching to a quick strum. 

**Julie and Luke  
**The truth is finally breaking through  
Two worlds collide when I'm with you  
Our voices rise and soar so high  
We come to life when we're  
In perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony

Luke brings the tempo back down, plucking the melody once more on his six-string.

**Julie  
**We say we're friends

**Luke  
**We play pretend

**Julie**  
You're more to me

**Luke  
**We create

**Julie and Luke**  
Perfect harmony

They hold each other’s gaze as the song ends, filled with layered emotion. Luke puts the guitar down, leaning it against the wall.

“That was beautiful, Julie.” He turns back to Julie, as she stops the recording on her phone. “Come with me.” Luke leads her to her bed. He lies down, propped up on her mountain of pillows and he taps the bed, beckoning her to join him. Julie smiles and lies down next to him, leaning her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. Luke brings down his arm and wraps it around Julie bringing her in close.

“I don’t know how I’m going to make music without you,” Julie says, softly.

“The music will always be within you, Julie. Promise me that you will keep playing. I need to know that you will keep giving the world your gift.” Luke urges.

“I promise,” Julie says, stifling back a sob.

“Well, I’ll be watching, and that’s a promise. You have your three spirits cheering you on from up above.” Luke smiles.

“I really, really, really want to see Reggie in his white robes and little wings…maybe a little harp,” Julie says, bursting out laughing with Luke joining her.

“Can you imagine?! Alex will constantly get annoyed with Reggie’s overzealous Mozart rendition,” Luke says, both having fits of giggles. For the rest of the night, they trade wild stories of their families, friends, and childhood before they fall asleep in each other’s arms, feeling closer than they have ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - 
> 
> Perfect Harmony by Julie and the Phantoms (this is based on the stripped-down version from TikTok - listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDfx4gLybCo) .
> 
> Note: I chose to put this song in because Luke actually hasn't heard it yet.


	13. The Last Day On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band wraps up their unfinished business so they can cross over, and save Nick from Caleb.

Carrie sits at her pool, with her bare legs dangling in the water. Looking out over the view of Malibu, she has always taken the sight for granted and now she realizes that the view was never earned…it was fake. A fake life was given to her and she benefited from it. Carrie looks down at her feet through the water, mesmerized by the way the water distorts her foot in different angles.

“Hey baby, I’m home” Trevor’s voice calls out from inside.

“I’m out here,” Carrie responds, trying not to let her voice quake from nerves. Trevor walks comes out of the house, dressed in a long white robe over designer jeans and bare feet, half appropriating the culture from his spiritual retreat, but not giving up on his fashion entirely.

“Oh, I’ve missed you, but I really needed guidance at the extreme level to clear my head. But nothing beats seeing your face again.” Trevor leans down and kisses the top of his daughter’s head.

“Join me, won’t you?” Carrie pats the ground next to her.

“Of course, pumpkin.” Trevor rolls up his jeans and sits down next to her, feet in the water. “I tell you; this cleanse was amazing. Body, mind, and spirit. Although at first, my body didn’t quite handle it…” Trevor rubs his stomach at the memory. “…it was well worth it. I’ll take you next time.”

“Dad, I don’t want to talk about your retreat. I want to talk to you about Sunset Curve.” Carrie pulls the photo given to her by Reggie out of her pocket and places it in her father’s hands. “Why have you never told me about them?” Trevor is at a loss for words as panic sets in.

“Carrie…I…” He starts.

“No crap, no lies…just honesty. There will be no judgment from me…I just need to know.” Carrie says, softly.

Trevor takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, looking out into the distance taking a beat before he tells his daughter his deepest, darkest secret. “I was in a band called Sunset Curve in the early 90s,” Trevor says, quietly. “With my best friends, Luke, Reggie and Alex…and me…Bobby…” Trevor points to himself in the photo. “We met in High School and were inseparable. We’d meet every day at my old house in Los Feliz, where we had a separate garage to practice and write. Actually, for a short period Luke…” Trevor points to Luke. “…he lived in the studio after a fall out with his parents for a few months before…” Trevor trails off and looks away.

“Keep going.” Carrie urges.

“…we had a show lined up. A big show here in LA…at the Orpheum actually. We were all so excited…we worked so hard to get that show and it was going to change everything for us.” Trevor looks down at the photo in his hand, staring at the faces of his old friends. “About an hour before we were to go on, the guys left to get food…and they never came back. I thought they did a runner on me which I just couldn’t understand. I mean, we worked day and night to perfect every song in our set…blood, sweat, and tears went into it...it’s not until later that night I was told…the sirens that I heard outside in the distance when I was waiting for them backstage…it was an ambulance…Luke, Reggie and Alex died that night…” Trevor chokes up and puts the photo face down on the ground beside him.

“You were upset?” Carrie asks.

“Of course, I was upset! They were my brothers; my family and I miss them like hell!” Trevor exclaims, slightly raising his voice.

“Then why did you do it? Why did you take Sunset Curves’ music and claim it as your own?” Carrie asks, raising her voice to his level.

“Because I was pissed off! They left me here, all alone!” Tears start to fall from his face as he grapples with the grief that he has been bottling up inside for 25 years. “I gave up everything for them. My grades were shot, my parents were ready to cut me off, I didn’t have any college wanting me…all I had was this music that I worked for years on with the guys. I was so angry at them…so so angry…and I thought ‘what harm will it do?’” Trevor shakes his head looking away from Carrie. “But then…I saw Julie’s band…and they look so much like them…and I spiraled. That’s why I went away…”

“I kind of figured.” Carrie shrugged, with a small smile. “Speaking of Julie…why did you tell me to stop seeing her?” Trevor squizzes his eyes shut and hangs his head. “Dad…” Carrie warns him to continue.

“Julie and her family bought my old family home. Rose was clearing out the garage at one point and came across a few of my old possessions…including our old Sunset Curve demo which triggered her memory…and she remembered that we had met before…the night the guys died. She worked behind the bar at the Orpheum…she remembered I was in the band that died tragically that night…and she found Luke’s old music books…which were the songs I released as a solo artist…she confronted me about it, and we got into a fight. She refused to give me my stuff back until I owned up to what I had done…so we stopped talking…then she got sick…” Trevor can’t lookup.

“So, basically you took music that wasn’t written by you, basing our lives on a lie than to put the cherry on top, you make me break up with my best friend so you could continue living this fantasy?” Carrie spits, unable to hide her resentment.

“Baby…” Trevor says, pleading. “I know…I know. I have no excuse for what I have done…especially to you.”

“Not to me…I’ll be fine. I’ve worked things out with Julie, and I know I’m going to be okay.” Carrie says, holding her head up high. “But what you’ve done to Reggie, Luke and Alex is unforgivable. But…I'm really not the one that needs to forgive you.” Carrie stands up, leaving Trevor sitting at the pool. “You need to ask for forgiveness from them.” Suddenly, Luke, Alex, and Reggie appear at the side of the pool, having heard the entire conversation. Carrie softly smiles at the guys, holding Reggie’s gaze for a second before turning and walking into the house.

“Hey, Bobby,” Luke says with his hands in his pockets. Trevor is aghast, unable to move or speak. “I get it, it’s quite shocking seeing three ghosts appear…”

“Especially handsome ones such as us…” Reggie says with a smirk, trying to lighten the moment but instead is greeted with a hit in the stomach from Alex.

“Especially ones that you know…” Alex corrects Reggie. “You don’t need to repeat yourself to explain why you did what you did. We get it.” Alex looks over to the guys, who nod ever-so-slightly in agreement. “But you need to hear us out.”

“We were hurt…real hurt…when we saw that you didn’t credit us for the music…” Reggie begins.

“…and we were even more hurt when we saw that our families didn’t know of our legacy and what we could have become if we survived.” Luke continues, where Reggie left off. “You know me man, I don’t care about all of this…” Luke gestures to the house and the view that Trevor owns "…what I care about is the music.”

“You took that away from us,” Alex says, quietly. “Bobby, the music was always yours too…we’re not angry that you recorded it. In fact, we are thrilled that the world loved our music so much. But…”

“…but what I did was wrong,” Trevor says, quietly.

“Yeah…it was wrong.” Reggie agrees. “And we forgive you.” Trevor looks up to the guys, blinded by his tears.

“What?” he says in shock.

“We forgive you,” Luke repeats, walking over to Trevor and sitting down beside him. “We’ve had a bit of time here in the afterlife to reflect and most importantly…play. We will always be grateful for our time as Sunset Curve and with you. It made us the musicians we are today. But, we have had the most amazing experience of creating music with Julie. What we have is special…”  
  
“I know…I went to your show at the Orpheum. You guys…well...you rocked.” Trevor smiles as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

“We did, didn’t we?!” Alex laughs, taking a seat next to Luke with Reggie close behind him.

“And the crowd! Weren’t they something?!” Reggie says, excitedly.

“We’ve recorded by the way…and I think it’s going to surpass your sales,” Luke says playfully nudging Trevor.

“Oh yeah?” He says, eyebrows raised. “Well, the bet is on!” Trevor holds out his hand to shake Luke’s, which Luke stares at, frowning. Realizing that he may have pushed his friendliness too far, Trevor starts backtracking. “Oh, I’m sorry…that was inappropriate.”

“No! No, it’s not that…” Luke says, looking down, the mood shifting with the guys.

“It’s just that, we are not going to be around for much longer,” Alex explains.

“What do you mean?” Trevor asks, confused. “You just got here.”

“To cut a long story short…we have to cross over to the other side…after we wrap up our finished business…” Reggie says.

“Unfinished business…so...me.” Trevor says, slowly realizing.

“Yeah, you’re a part of it…and getting our music out there. We are dropping our album online tomorrow.” Luke says.

“You don’t have a label? A company? Anyone to help distribute and market the hell out of your music?” The guys shake their heads.

“Well, it’s lucky you know a famous musician who has over 100 million followers on social media to promote you like wildfire.”

“You’d do that for us?” Alex asks, surprised.

“It’s the least I can do.” Trevor looks at them, genuine. “I haven't had a hit since the first album...I've been riding that wave for 20 years, so it would be good to push and promote music I believe in again.

"Thanks, Bobby." Reggie says, softly. "What's with the name Trevor anyway?" 

"It's my middle name...thought it sounded more sophisticated." Trevor shrugs.

"Makes you sound like a tool." Luke laughs, with Trevor joining in.

"God, I’ve missed you guys,” Trevor says as Luke throws his arm around his neck.

“We’ve missed you too, buddy.” Trevor leans his head on Luke’s shoulder as Alex and Reggie loop their arms around each other, taking in their last moment with their old friend.

****

“This is it then,” Julie says, solum. Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex stand around her laptop which is sitting on Julie’s piano in the studio. They stand in a semi-circle, staring at the upload button on their website which Flynn designed. Their album, which is self-titled, was completed in the early hours of the morning with the help of Olivia and her producer friends. They were excited with how the album turned out, especially Luke who truly believes it’s an album that will change the world. The band turns around to face Flynn and Carrie, along with Willie who the girls can't see. They all stand in silence, with the weight of what comes next filling the room. 

“We have a bit of time before we have to…” Luke trails his sentence off as sadness takes over. “…if only Caleb didn’t sense our presence…then we could stretch that our time out longer…” Julie softly smiles, not wanting to cry at this moment. She didn’t want Luke to remember her as a puddle of tears.

“So…” Reggie says, awkwardly. “How am I at a loss for words?! ME! Unbelievable…” Alex snickers as he rubs Reggie’s shoulder.

“I’ll go first, I guess.” Alex steps forward and goes over to Carrie and Flynn. “Thank you for everything you have done for us. I feel like I was just getting to know you both, and I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together.”  
  
“I echo his sentiment.” Luke quickly says. Alex and Luke hug Carrie and Flynn, with Reggie giving Flynn a quick high-five as he steps over to Carrie. He takes her hand and they look into each other’s eyes.

“Oh, what could have been,” Reggie says, softly smiling.

“What could have been.” Carrie echoes, giving Reggie a kiss on the cheek. Alex steps over to Willie, a lump in his throat. Willie brings his hand up to Alex and cups his face.

“I don’t know what to say…” Alex says, holding back sobs.

“You don’t need to say anything. All you need to know is that I’m going to be spending every minute of every day trying to figure out what my unfinished business is so that I can be with you again.” Alex looks up and holds Willie’s gaze, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He collapses into his arms and they embrace.

“Is Alex okay?” She asks concerned.

“He’s saying goodbye to Willie,” Luke whispers. Julie nods, wishing she can see Willie just once. Julie looks over to Carrie and Flynn, who are both trying to keep it together.

“Why don’t we wait for you outside and we can all ride to school together?” Flynn says as she grabs Carrie’s hand. With a final wave to the guys, Carrie and Flynn exit the studio. “Goodbye, my cute ghosts,” Flynn says through the door as she leaves, which the guys laugh at. 

“Julie, umm…” Reggie looks down and laughs through his emotion. “Oh, I thought I would be able to say something prolific or at least something that I can leave with you that would have some profound impact on you…but all I can think of is to say…thank you. You gave me a home, you became family.”

Hearing the goodbyes to Julie start, Alex breaks away from Willie, “I should…”

Willie nods, “I should get over the HGC so that I can ensure that Caleb knows that you have crossed over and Nick is safe.” They quickly embrace again and kiss. “Until we can do this again, hotdog.” Willie smiles and poofs out of the studio. Alex hangs his head before taking a deep breath and walks over to Julie, grabbing her hand.

“Julie, you have been the little sister I never asked for…” Julie scoffs holding back her tears and smirks to cover her sadness. “…but I thank the powers that be every day that you came into my life. I’m going to miss you…so much.” Alex brings Julie in for an embrace, which Reggie throws himself into.

“I’m going to miss you guys more,” Julie whispers. “You’re my goofballs.” Reggie and Alex laugh and slowly let Julie go, making way for Luke who steps up to stand in front of Julie. Instinctively, both Reggie and Alex give them space so they can have a private moment alone.

“So…” Luke says, softly.

“So,” Julie repeats, taking his hands in hers. “Luke, you have no idea how much you mean to me. After my mom died, I was a shell of a person. Then you came along and breathed life back into me. You have given me so much, how can I ever repay you?”

“By keeping the music within you alive, Julie. That’s all I want.” Luke pulls her in, and they kiss slowly. “I love you, Julie Molina.” Luke whispers, close to her face  
  
“I love you, Luke Patterson.” They hug each other tight, not wanting to let each other go. They soon feel Reggie and Alex near them as they join their embrace. Julie wants to savor this moment, her heart full of love for these three guys who burst into her life, leaving a beautiful mark on her soul. In one swift movement, they step out of the embrace and hold each other’s hand forming their band circle. “Guys, we have an album…”

“WE HAVE AN ALBUM!!!” The guys yell, excitedly as they all jump up and down laughing.

“This is how I want to remember you,” Julie says as their laughter subsides. “I don’t want to see you disappear…I’ve gone through that already at The Orpheum…I don’t think my heart can take it again. So, this, this is how I will remember you.” Julie steps out of the band circle and starts to back up towards the studio door. She looks over to her bandmates, her brothers, the love of her life…her family, taking them all in one at a time. Reggie smiles his signature crooked smile with a raised eyebrow; Alex shoves his hands in his pockets and gives her a tight-lipped smile; and she then looks over to Luke. _My Luke_. He mouths the words 'I will love you forever' to her. “Me too…always.” She manages to get out. She quickly steps out before the guys can see her crumble into an emotional mess.

“You okay?” Flynn asks, concerned.

“I’ll try to be,” Julie responds through quiet sobs, as Flynn and Carrie grab a hand each of Julie’s, as they leave for school.

Luke, Alex, and Reggie turn back to the computer in front of them, staring at their fate. They all look at each other, all their faces tear-stained.

“Together?” Reggie suggests.

“Together.” Luke and Alex agree. They all reach out and place their index finger on the enter key.

“See you on the other side,” Luke smirks, and they press upload on their album. Together.

****

“Willie! Long time, no see!” Caleb exclaims as Willie enters the Hollywood Ghost Club. “I suspect it’s been because you have been spending a lot of time with your little ghost friends. It really is true; gentlemen do prefer blonds.” Caleb laughs at his own joke.

“Well, not anymore Caleb. Your wish has been granted, they’re crossing over as we speak so I think they’ve held up their part of the deal, so you can probably let the kid go.” Willie says, indicating to the body that Caleb is currently possessing.

“No can do, I still feel their presence here in this plane…” Caleb says, wagging his finger. He looks down at his pocket watch and clocks the time. “…and they are cutting it close.”

“Any second now,” Willie states, holding strong.

“Oh, look who has grown a spine! I actually like this new you, it’s a shame the guy who gave you that won’t be here much…” Caleb cuts his sentence short as he closes his eyes, feeling a rush through his body. “…longer. Oh, what do you know? They're gone now” Caleb opens his eyes and looks at Willie, with an evil grin. “Oh, Willie sorry that you’re alone once more BUT remember, you always have a home here at the Hollywood Ghost Club.” Willie does his best to hide his emotion. _He is gone._ Willie clears his throat and powers on.

“Time to give Nick back,” Willie says through gritted teeth.

“Oh, alright. I’m tired of this body anyway.” Caleb rolls his eyes, as he clicks his fingers. Purple smoke blows out of Nick’s ear as the young man's body crumbles to the floor. Willie rushes over to him, making sure he is okay. Caleb, now in his regular form, stands over Nick and Willie. “Just this once, Willie, I’ll give you the ability to be seen. It will last 30 minutes so be quick getting him to a safe place.” Caleb clicks his fingers once more as Willie lifts Nick and takes his arm, placing it over his own shoulders for leverage. Willie poofs out of the club, taking Nick with him and out of harm’s way for good.

“Dante!” Caleb claps his hands beckoning his assistant. “We are putting on a show tonight, we are celebrating the demise of Sunset Curve! Music, dancing, drinking, and fun! Once the show is over, then we can take down our next target…”

“And who would that be, sir?” Dante asks, unaffected by Caleb.

“Well, Ms. Olivia Che of course.”

****

The auditorium is full of students, buzzing with excitement as the End of Year Showcase is underway. Julie, Flynn, and Carrie are backstage waiting to go on, and they are all feeling low in energy after the morning they have had. A text message alert breaks their silence, snapping them out of their collective funk. _Nick is safe and back at his home, told parents he has come down with a bug and they’ve let the school know. Everything is okay. Wish you could see me so we can hang, but the ability to text each other is the next best thing. Willie_. Julie shows the message to Carrie and Flynn who sigh in relief. Their plan worked, which means only one thing. The guys have crossed over. Julie’s heart sinks.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Julie says, confiding in her friends. “Not that I don’t want to…this is not me reverting back to meek and quiet Julie…it just that…my heart hurts so much right now,” Julie admits, with a tear escaping down her left cheek.

“I know, Julie. This morning was a lot…so use it.” Carrie says, holding her shoulder.

“Like your mother wrote, ‘use your pain cos it makes you you’.” Flynn reminds her. Julie nods at Flynn as the girls embrace, feeling closer than they’ve ever felt before. Mrs. Harrison’s voice bellows over the loudspeaker as she introduces the girls to the stage.

“You’ve seen these next amazing artists in bands such as Double Trouble, Dirty Candy, and Julie and the Phantoms…please welcome Triple Threat! Carrie Wilson, Flynn Turner, and Julie Molina!”

“Triple Threat on three?” Flynn says, holding out her hand which Carrie and Julie place their hands on top.

“ONE, TWO, THREE, TRIPLE THREAT!” They scream, building up their adrenalin. They walk onto the stage, in front of a cheering crowd. Julie takes a deep breath as she sits down at her keyboard, looking over an audience who waits in anticipation. Carrie steps up to the synthesizer as Flynn takes her spot at her electric drum kit, which completes their modern sound. The girls scan the crowd, trying to calm their nerves. Carrie’s eyes stop on a figure in the background, near the auditorium doors. It’s her dad. She slowly smiles in his direction.

“This song is about saying goodbye when you don’t want to,” Julie says into her microphone. She looks over the crowd and picks a spot to focus on. An empty space in the crowd where she can imagine Luke standing, watching on. Julie starts to play the melody, an angelic piano riff setting a somber tone. Julie starts to sing.

**Julie  
** Look down, the ground below is crumbling  
Look up, the stars are all exploding  
Yeah yeah hey hey  
It's the last day on earth, in my dreams

**Carrie and Flynn  
** In my dreams

**Julie**  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me in my dreams

Julie's emotions start to get the better of her as tears form in her eyes. Instead of swallowing her feelings, she decides to put it into her performance and the music, freeing herself from the shackles she has placed on herself. Carrie and Flynn both feed off Julie's energy, coming together in beautiful unison.

**Flynn**  
Between the dust and the debris  
There's a light, surrounding you and me  
Yeah yeah hey hey  
  
 **Julie**  
It's the last day on earth, in my dreams

**Carrie and Flynn  
** in my dreams

**Julie**  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me in my dreams  
  
 **Julie (Flynn and Carrie harmonize)**  
And you hold me closer than  
I can ever remember being held  
And I'm not afraid to sleep now  
If we can stay like this until...

**Julie**  
It's the last day on earth  
In my dreams,  
  
 **Carrie and Flynn**  
in my dreams  
  
 **Julie**  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me  
Yeah yeah hey hey  
  
 **Flynn**  
In my head I replay our conversations  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations  
You know me, I love to lose my mind

**Carrie**  
And every time anybody speaks your name  
I still feel the same  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside

Carrie looks over to her dad, who is beaming with pride.

**Julie**  
In my head I replay our conversations  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations  
You know me, I love to lose my mind  
And every time anybody speaks your name  
I still feel the same

The crowd sways along to the song, waving their arms in the air in sync with the beat.

**Julie**  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside  
  


Julie looks up at the audience, and there is no one else in the room except Luke who smiles at her as the song comes to an end. Julie smiles in return.

The crowd cheers, snapping Julie back to reality. She looks over to where Luke was, and it's an empty space once more. Julie composes herself and takes a bow alongside Flynn and Carrie. Julie rises and looks over the crowd as a single tear falls down her face. _That was for you, Luke._

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> The Last Day on Earth by Kate Miller Heidke (Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhQ5seprs6s)
> 
> PS - Not going to lie...I kind of cried writing this chapter.


End file.
